Summer Evenings On My Lap
by DeathMasterUsa
Summary: Kumi has just joined the alien party and now is dealing with her feelings for Yuri while still trying to do her alien fighting as well as Kasumi! YurixKumi
1. The Day Of My New Life

Note: I do not own Alien Nine that belongs to Hitoshi Tomizawa and so do the review.

I was on my way to school as always the air was crisp and the scent of cherry blossoms was hinted in the air. It was the first day of sixth grade and I was going to try not being student body president this year . I really didn't like the job of listening to other's problems even if I was good at it I intensly rather not contiune the responsibility of that job. So i made sure that I would join the Alien Party just to avoid it , I know it sounds selfish but I don't care. I never planned that I would have to deal with any of the things that happended after I joined. I had been told after being chosen to go to the Alien Party Room and as I headed there I really didn't know what I had just sign up for. I opended the door and saw two others in the room one was a smiling blond with long ponytails on either side of her head and the other was the new advisor of the group a young brown haired woman in a science coat. I greeted them both and asked the blond her name.

" Hi my name's Kasumi, Kasumi Tomine! and you!Nya!" replied the girl in a shrill yet energetic voice.

" I'm Kumi , Kumi Kawamura its nice to meet you." I responded.

As we greeted each other the door opended revealing a shy , meek girl with short black pigtails. She seemed like she was very frail and easily naive.

She meekly said " Uhm... H-Hello... I-I'm Yuri , Yuri Otani."

We greeted her and introduced ourselves and let the teacher speak.

"Well now that the introduction's are finished I'm Ms. Hisakawa and this is a Borg." she said taking one of the amphibianoid creatures off the table. Yuri got very uncomfortable and latch herself to my arm shivering with nervousness and mumbling quietly about how disgusting the creature looked. I sighed letting her contiune to hold me tight like a stuffed animalor some other comfort item, raising my hand to try and get the teacher to asure her it would not harm her. As we attached our helmets she fainted from being merely being licked by her new borg. The teacher and Kasumi left to get the nurse leaving me to hold Yuri in my lap and keep her company. With nothing else to do I stared at her looking at nothng in particular just seeing her general stucture up close she seemed more frail and meek almost like a small flower having yet to fully bloom. I started to blush from such thoughts and from my staring hoping she wouldn't wake yet and let me stare closely at her for a bit longer.

The next day was our first time chasing an alien this one was small and scurried like a cockroach it had a singular eye in the middle of its insect like body. As me and Kasumi chased after it moving as fast as we could to catch the small alienoid, while Yuri stood by and trembled. Me and Kasumi both clashed trying to catch the quick alien ,but it quickly jumped rushing toward Yuri. We ran trying to stop the creature as quickly as a flash her borg spreaded its angelic wings lifting Yuri with it and shot many spiral tendrils at the small creature and proceeded to sqeeze it till it bust. Green goop landed everywhere but most of it on Yuri who fainted just as quickly as she registered what happended. Again I was left to hold her in my lap wondering how many more times I would do this. It seemed like I would have to clean her up alittle while she recovered. I found myself once again staring puzzled at how she contiunously ended up in my lap with me staring at her , I didn't know what to think she confounded me. She made me feel things I didn't even know were possible I began blushing getting redder the more I thought.

She began to wake opening her eyes alittle saying in a confused voice " Kumi? is that you?" I blushed some more upon her saying that a little shocked too. I helped her back to her feet and took her to get changed. I really didn't need this not now not after how much I went through as president but even after then she clung to me. I just wonder...why?

* * *

This will be a contiuning series till I feel like ending it though I hope you enjoy it! Nya!;3!


	2. Another Day Another Crush on Yuri

**Note : I do not own Alien Nine or its characters the belong to Hitoshi Tomizawa.**

It was about six and I woke up made breakfest for both me and my mother same routine as usual on a school day on my trek to school I noticed Yuri and some other girl , a friend I had guessed, but for some reason I felt I should check on the little melancholic girl who constantly held on to me as well as use my name more in a day then I thought possible. I walked sneakly behind the two girls enough to hear and not get noticed, god I feel like some kind of stalker like John Hinckley Jr. I could hear them talk about her birthday coming in a few weeks and that the red haired girl's name was Miyu.

Then I wondered why should I care about theese things about Yuri hanging out with other people or girls of all things I mean at least I don't think so after all I only knew her for all of a month or so. All during class nothing happended no aliens,no destruction,no seeing the others greatfully time flew by and I had one thing in mind talking to Kasumi about this. I found her near the enterance of the school almost like she just read my mind she said " So wanna talk about the Yuri thing !"

I looked a little shocked was I that readable so I said " Uh ... it's about something but not Yuri why do you ask ?"

" Come on Kumi even I can tell you have something going on with Yuri the way you let her cling onto you, the way you stare at her for long moments,and especially how you hold her on your lap when she faints or crys! Nya!"

"I can explain all that in a simple manner I... um I just have a friendly concern for her and you don't have to yell."

" Well call your little crush whatever still changes nothing , now what's this *Problem* if its not about your stricken love for Yuri!Nya!"

"One, I am not Stricken with love for Yuri and two, its about these feelings I don't know how to deal with!" after all this my cheeks started getting crimson from the mere mention of "her" name why? Kasumi dropped the subject of Yuri and told me that till I figure it out she couldn't help. I sighed again I could only guess what this feeling was ( hopefully its something simple and not a diease) and again the next day I couldn't stop looking at Yuri as we looked for the new alien that we needed tranquiliziers for! I hunted for the Ramming horse creature gratfully I took him out easily, unfortunately Yuri was in trouble again . I rushed knowing all to well what she would do if I didn't come and save her like some knight always coming to protect some helpless princess, I blushed furiously at an image like that . I came past the corner and found the alien attacking Yuri I hurriedly shot the creature down and just in time! She looked at me with her eyes flooding with tears of fear and ran staight to me grabbing onto me and holding tight contiuously crying " Kumi!Kumi!*sobs* Kuuumi!" I tried my best to comfort her holding her close enough to not draw any suspscion or thoughts on me and her. To my utter annoyance she held on even longer enough for others to notice us and start talking. I tried to think this would effect nothing .

Unfortunately, Kasumi caught me and it wasn't to help decline these claims.-_-"

"So what's up Kumi?" she said almost saying out right like a purr

"Uh...N-Nothing Just going to talk to Yuri about something..."

"Like how you guys are an official couple!Nya!Nya!Nya!" each Nya sounding almost like a fangirl squeel

"What! How?Why?Huh!"

"Well I saw how you held her and how crimson you were just holding her like you wanted to kiss her!Nya!3!"

" Please tell me only you think this!"

"Well no the entire school knows and thinks you two are Dating or something!Nya!"

"Dang, This is a diaster but hopefully Yuri doesn't find out or is to naive to know." I said panicing and hoping Yuri wouldn't be affected by this.

Gratefully she was blissfully or rather melancholy ignorant of this though she did invite us to her birthday next week I hope nothing happens to cause me further embarassment.


	3. Crazy Birthday, Yuri

**Note: still don't own Alien Nine, Bummer isn't it.**

Today is the week of Yuri's birthday of course as her normal friend I'm obligated to get her something, but as for having extra feelings for her it makes me want to give her something more... I don't even know.

I thought long and hard about what gift to give her it had to be perfect , it just had to since I felt so much and wanted to express these feelings with a grand gift ( plus it had to be in my budget rate) but even if it was not a great ruby or sapphire all I wanted was to see a smile on that contiuously melancholic face of her's.

So I did what any desprate person who has no knowledge of what to get someone does I went to her friend Miyu to try and see if she could help me out. Unfortunately she seem to have spent too long with Kasumi and ended up thinking the same of me as her.

"Uh hey Miyu can I speak with you for a minute?"

"Ok, What is it Kumi, is it about Yuri?"

" In a sense, yes, I need to ask ... about ... something." I said this in a way that sums up how akward the talk is to me...

" Well personally I didn't know you would've like that kind of thing I mean Yuri is all melancholic but hey I won't judge you two."

"W-W-What!"

" Aren't we talking about how your ... you know stricken with love for Yuri?"

" Why does everyone say that ? Honestly no, well kinda... maybe, but forget that I just came to figure out what to give Yuri for her birthday!"

" Oh! see I thought you wanted to know if Yuri liked you? but this is easier she'll love what ever you buy her especially from *You*." *wink*

" Well you see I just honestly want her happy maybe I should ask her?"

" No ,no,no just leave all that to Kasumi and me you just dress nicely and pick a gift for her we'll handle the details!" she exclaimed almost too happily running off before I could ask about these " details".

I just sighed and went to answer the call for us alien fighters and yet still I could only think of a simple gift for her. I just hoped it would be accepted by her and I would be satisfied that would be all I needed. But the way everyone thought of me and her made me blushed furiously , but there was no time to day dream after all today has only begun and aliens had already landed I wondered whether or not my yelling at Yuri helped or not probably not.

I also though of the chances of the aliens going after Yuri and realized , she was most likely to be attacked by them. It couldn't be helped she was weak and depended on everyone else heavily all we could do was hope she got to us before she was attacked.

There were three boys each wearing a nautilus-like creature with copper drills almost like our borgs, each time it was Yuri being chased luckily we got there just in time for each attack. I was already frustrated from the day's work so when Yuri began to whine about the fact she was alone targetted ( which was kinda true looking back on it) I kinda flipped off on her telling her to stop crying about everything ( which only made her cry more) so it really didn't help our situation or that her birthday was this sunday.

The day I was so anxious about finally came, today was Yuri's Birthday. I wondered if she would even want to see me after how much of a jerk I had been, but I still got up early , got dressed nicely,and even walked to her apartment complex gate with present in hand. I sighed nervous about how this would turn out , but my thoughts were interupted as Miyu and Kasumi caught me almost like a cop catching some criminal escapee committing another crime. They then smiled at me with two smiles that felt equal to a evil grin from a pervert or something!

" Well well well who do we have here a girl coming early to have some alone time with her crush," Miyu said in a amused almost sarcastic tone " Don't worry I'm sure you'll have plenty of chances to be alone with Yuri during her party/sleepover today!"

"What? Why didn't anyone tell me this?"

" Because all you had to do was show up nicely dressed with a gift for Yuri that way we could set you up with her without it being a date! Thats why!Silly Kumi!" she said to me reveling in my embarassment and humiliation.

"B-But ... uhm uh ," I said speechless frommy utter embarassment and crimson face " what do you mean set me up!"

" You know let you get close to Yuri enough for you to share your feelings with her in private (sort of) and then what ever happens , happens we won't tell!"

I grew more crimson from the suggestiveness she hinted in those words " One, You guys are perverts Two, Were just in the 6th grade I'm not doing anything to her like that she is too innocent to and Three, I'm.. I'm just so scared I wouldn't know how to tell her."

" Just tell her directly I am sure she will feel the same way about you." she said reassuringly

Still hesitant they had to pull me to her apartment so we could go in, I hid a little further from them covering myself with Yuri's present I felt just like Yuri doing this , scared ,nervous, and fearful of the future. They knocked on the door and yell happy birthday to her, she looked beyond and saw me.

I nevously responded " Uh..H-Happy Birthday Yuri H-Heres your present!" I started to blush furiously ,but saw her start to slowly give a smile ending with her crying but this time they tears of happiness. We came in to her house I noticed it was pretty average but a little nice, Yuri was so happy still sniviling from her crying earlier. As promised Yuri loved my present the most( it was a Dairy with lock and key along with a small cat keychain) , she even exclaimed it was exactly what she wanted, we had plenty of times where we were alone ( her mom had left earlier for some reason and Miyu and Kaumi went off to set something up) and she seemed to spend most of her time with me along with a small bit of childish affection , like stare at me when she thought Iwasn't looking, following me every where ( that or the apartment was simply that small), and clinging to my arm.

That's when the unexpected happended which is to say not expected by Yuri we ended up playing small party games like manapaly,not at all apologenic,and doublono. Miyu and Kasumi eventually wanted to play spin the bottle but only after Dinner.. I have a bad feeling about this.


	4. Quietest Place In My Heart

**Note: the contiuty of my not owning Alien Nine has been noted!but at least I have manapaly and not at all apologenic!**

I really regretted not checking the "details" Miyu mentioned a while back, this was the worst possible thing they could've ever decided upon. Why couldn't they just let me resolve these feelings myself instead of pushing me and Yuri into a situation forcefully.

I hoped that dinner would just never end so I could save myself from the humiliation of this party. But by no means could I leave ( Kasumi and Miyu would just stop me by making up equal reasons that would make me stay) those two were the most evil people I have ever met, its bad enough they put me through this but why Yuri too!

We had a delicious dinner that Yuri's Mom had made before leaving inexplicably ( The writer is too lazy to even make up a reason!) but I wondered how were they gonna make it land on me if there was no way for them to control who it landed on?

" Hey Kasumi,Miyu can I speak with you two for a minute?" I said with a threatining under tone beneath each word.

"What is it Kumi?" Miyu asked

" What in that perverted and horriblly evil mind of yours makes you think you can do this ! Huh!"

" The part trying to help you two realize your feelings for one another! Honestly its too pathetic watching neither of you make a move because your to scared to try, so me and Kasumi will give you a push in the right direction!"

" But won't Yuri be too nervous and uncomftable to try and what if she were to faint, what then!"

" Then you can take care of her like you always do and maybe have a bit of * fun* while your at it!" Miyu Responded

I blushed almost crimson from her thoughts , what kind of a pervert do they think I am? There really was no way out of this I thought it was hopeless , but maybe it would be good to finally admit to Yuri that I liked her, loved her.

After some cake and present opening it was finally time for Miyu and Kasumi to put their plans into action, taking what looked like a ordinary bottle on the floor in between all four of us. I looked at it suspicously checking everywhere on it for some sort of trick or thing that would let them control it, but none was to be found.

They explianed the rules to their incidious game:

#1, The person must spin the bottle and must go with who ever the bottle lands on.

#2, They must then stay in the closet for 7 minutes with that person.

#3, It must be 7 minutes or the turn will be restarted and they will have to last the time limit.

I really , really regret not checking their details, this was gonna be hard. Since it was Yuri's birthday, she recieved the honor of spinning the bottle first ( surpirse there!) She gave it a almost pathetic and meekish spin in the history of spinning bottles ( not that I was complainning) but Miyu said it didn't count since it was so meek.

So Miyu spun it for her , I saw it spin and spin the suspense made me have butterflies in my stomach , it was like the result of this spin decided the world's end or something. It was almost like a eternity when it started to slow , and finally stopped ... I saw it finally rested on my direction.

I stared almost a bit happy but a bit horrified too, Miyu and Kasumi looked at me and Yuri with evil grins on their faces ( personally I was scared to make eye contact I bet Yuri was petrified) . We were so scared and nervous , we couldn't move , our faces were both turnning crimson.

So finally Miyu and Kasumi dragged us into the closet and left us to our own devises, We just stared for what seemed like hours to me and her I bet. Yet neither of us said a thing we were too nervous to, neither of us dare break the silence or isolation of the closet , we just stared at one another frozen , she stared but her eyes jolted around almost as if searching my eyes to confirm some thought in her head probably the same thought in mine.

She closed her eyes and quickly wrapped her arms around my waist , she cried pushing her face into my chest , she did it so fast I had zero time to react to her. I then slowly realized what happend and held her closely to me, I wondered if I should've told her now , but I just held her not wanting to ruin this moment it reminded me of how she would rest on my lap whenever she fainted... it felt so nice .


	5. Silent Night, Akward Night

**Note: I don't own, nor will ever own Alien Nine or its characters. **

After holding each other for a while the door flew open and to our extreme surprise cause us to fall back to earth with this harsh realization. It was almost like having cold water thrown on you when your asleep at the time, but worse because the reprecussions of this would be a assault of questions from Kasumi and Miyu on what we did, what did it feel like, and if I actually admitted to Yuri about my feelings.

We had jumped aback at the sudden opening of the door and let go of each other falling over and landing atop one another. All of sudden a series of flashes hit our eyes the whole time we both had a look of shock. It toke me a minute to realized what had just happend , the people in front of me and Yuri, it was Miyu and Kasumi.

They thought it would be funny to throw the door open and take pictures of me and Yuri's " private" time. Miyu smiled at me and exclaimed in a annoyingly chirpy tone " It seems we've interupted something very important, right Kasumi!"

"Nyaa!" yowled Kasumi in almost equal tone

" You guys are just the worse!" I said playfully threatening them

" Excuse us for coming in when your trying to seduce poor innocent Yuri!"

" W-What did you say you... pervert!"

" Well by the looks of it either that's a really friendly hug or your just trying to..."

" THIS IS NOT WHATEVER YOUR ABOUT TO SAY YOU PERVERTED PUNK!" I interrupted trying to save what little innocence Yuri still had , if Miyu hadn't already corrupted that bit yet.

"Well whatever you say Kumi, but you better not be after what I think your after cause your sharing with Yuri tonight!" she said amusingly

" Why do I have to share with Yuri, when there is a perfectly usable guest room nex.."

" Cause me and Kasumi are going to use that room, so it's alright if you share with Yuri besides I'm sure you and her won't sleep for long!" she chirped toward me

I just got off Yuri and stared at how red she was getting as well as confused " W-What do you mean.. Miyu?" she said in her same quiet , " afraid-to-ask-voice" of her's.

"Oh I mean that when two people love each other very much they...!"

I tackled her and covered her mouth whispering threats to her if she finished that sentence.

" I-I don't get it? What does love have to do with...?" I stopped her and said it would be better not to think about it.

So me and Yuri headed off to bed ignoring Miyu's teasing, I was so gonna get revenge on her someday! But till then I just had to put up with one night of sharing a bed with Yuri.

I wondered if I was going to even be able to sleep , I was so nervous to be sleeping next to her ( not that I showed it) . She was more nervous and who could blame her she had a hard time dealing or even understanding feelings especially other's feelings. This was uncomftable for the two of us, but we split the bed and tried to both stay on one side of the bed ( which was hard cause it was meant for only one person and there were two currently) trying to sleep as best we could.

For some reason we chose to face opposite ways, but Yuri turned toward my direction and asked something more like whispered, I turned towards her and asked " What is it Yuri?"

She nervously spoke a little louder " Uh.. Um Kumi .. W-Why do you not get mad when I.. you know grab onto you?"

I felt a blush creeping on my face and thought deeply of what to say or do? I couldn't figure out what would be the correct answer , something told me there was no correct answer just a answer that would decide wether me and Yuri's relationship would go further or never progress.

"Um..Well you see... Yu-Yuri Uh ... Do you..Like M-Me?"

She looked at me alittle surprised and taken a back " Of course your my best friend.. I mean Miyu and me have known each other longer but you..."

" No what I mean is ... Do you Uh like, like me.. You know like how you like a boy or someone more then like a friend."

" Uh... Um I .. I don't get what you mean Kumi?"

" Well do you love me... Yuri?"

" I-I don't know ... Is there a way we can tell?"

I wondered the same thing was there a way to tell if we were in love or not...?

" Well maybe... We could try testing how close we can get without getting nervous or feeling something." I said hesitantly

So we started with our current distance , neither of us felt anything, and so we would get closer by half an inch after explaining how we felt at a certain distance.

About half way we both felt strange and the closer we got the more weird we felt till finally we were so close our noses practically touched.

Just by how red we were by then I could tell, " Looks like we're in love huh Yuri...Heheehe." I said playfully and started to laugh a bit at how Yuri was embarassed at the news, but she started to laugh quietly with me. I pulled her close to me and held onto her, she smiled held onto me back, she was still red from just learning we had feelings for each other... I thought on how akward our relationship was but that's just how I liked it.


	6. The Morning After, Calm Before Storm

**Note:Like always I don't own Alien Nine nor its characters.**

It was the morning after Yuri's birthday, I woke up and found myself holding Yuri ( and yes we were stil wearing clothes you perverts!) . At first I jumped back wondering how it happend and slowly remebered last night's events , I readjusted laying her head on my lap , it was five in the morning and so there was plenty of time for her to sleep before school.

I thought back to last night when we found out that we both were in love, it was so shocking yet we both kinda knew in our own little way but my only question was how far was it going to go and how far would we go in this relationship?

I didn't know the answer myself and personally couldn't really answer, but I didn't care as long as I had her right here at this time I knew the rest would reslove itself. I thought long about all this ... man was this one messed up and akward relationship or what? During my thinking I just stroked her short black hair , it was so nice I liked it better loose then in those little pigtails she usually wore, that was one thing I could try to get her to do more.

I wondered would we date openly or privately?, would we tell the others or leave them to figure it out?, and more importantly how intimate she I be with her?

These questions stood out in my mind as most important to discuss sometime soon.

She then started to stir and slowly opened her eyes, she looked kind of confused and jumped back a little obviously still not use to the whole in love thing yet, so I laughed a little and reminded her that we were in love. So technically we were a couple, she asked what time it was I told her it was still early and that we had plenty of time to do what ever we felt like.

She laid on my lap and seem to think about what to do most likely cause she wakes up late most of the time, I asked if we could talk over breakfast my treat offcourse. She accepted and we moved to her kitchen, I began to cook and we talked.

" So we are a couple now hmm..." I said almost noncholantly

" Uh...what does that mean exactly?" she asked, its kinda cute how naive she is.

" Well I believe that basically means were in love and may start...Dating."

" W-Wha? Dating? but I've never been on a date much less one with a girl, how would that work?"

I sighed and thought out what to say next... " Well we could just start off hanging out alittle bit more and work our way up with intimacy, afterall I hold you enough and let you lay on my lap pretty much every day or so at school ( she faints a heck of alot) so I see no problem with getting use to us being together."

" Well I guess that sounds best, should we tell Miyu and Kasumi? and also I have a question."

" First, maybe,Second, what's your question,Third,Breakfest is ready!"

"Oh good, Well my question is ...um why do you love me?"

" Hmm Well your pretty cute, little whiny at times but generally cute." I said playfully bringing the two plates of food I made specially for us, but I made enough for the other just not as specially.

"So you think I'm cute, how exactly would you say I am cute?" she asked with a playful hint

" Well your naiveness is generally a cute thing, the melancholy thing is cute but only at certain times its cute, and then you look cute with that quizical face of yours." I explained to her eating a little at a time of the meal in front of me and checking the time.

" Well Kumi... uh your really pretty, smart, and brave not to mention a good cook!" she said finishing her meal, happily.

" Thanks, but you know you don't have to go along with whatever I decide if you feel diffrently by all means opinonate." I teasingly said, it was fun playing with her like this almost like a doll that you hold to yourself.

"Hey Kumi, like do you want to go out this saturday or something?" she ask blushing and looking downward.

"Alright it's a date! This saturday." I said knowing how to tease her with my words.

I heard steps from the hall and finished my breakfest." Morning Miyu and Kasumi there's breakfest ready if you want some, also we have to get ready for school Yuri."

" Well good morning love birds, were you having a romantic breakfest before we came to spoil it." She said poking my buttons with her playful tone.

"W-What! uh we were just talking...*nervous laugh* Right Kumi." she said in a sad attempt at trying to hide our private talk, too bad Miyu could see through her transperent attempts.

"Really cause thats not what you both said last night, no joke intended, so when is your first date hmm?" She said in a as-a-matter-o-factly tone.

"*sigh* Can you lay off the teasing till school at least , and how did you know about all that!" I said threatning her

"Well let's just say your not very quiet and that we sorta listened in on you."

I stared at her just wondering how wrong that was, but just walked off saying nothing pulling Yuri along with me. This was going to be a long day but an even longer week... This was just gonna be hell I could just tell.


	7. Storm And I Am Alone

**Note: I do not own Alien Nine nor any of its characters or the manga T_T.**

The day of the Incident started normally as always, none of us expected the unforgiving hell that would come from today and would contiune like a horrible aftershock of a me, nor Kasumi, not even Miyu could even hope to understand what happend, how, or even why this happend and in its wreckage the loneliest and one who faced the worse of us would be Yuri...

It was normal and quiet like the calm before a storm, all seemed well, great in fact compared to the previous days before it , Yuri of us all wanted the day to go by quickest , so she could have fun with Miyu before summer break came. For some reason Ms. Hisakawa wanted Yuri to feed the aliens... alone, though we argued that it would be best for someone to go with her, she sent Yuri either way.

So me and Kasumi sat and waited for her to be done so we could leave laughing together like always, We just sat there quizzing each other on the history of the alien party, none the wiser of what was occuring as we obliviously sat awaiting our friend's return.

Then a feeling of pure horror and fear struck us with no warning like a jolt of lightning striking you. Neither of us understood how or why, we just knew Yuri was feeling the same and was in danger but the fear froze us in place all we could do was comfort each other and hopelessly await something to stop this feeling of pure fear.

The Borgs looked worse, they seemed ready to burst into a berserk rage any moment but they restrained themselves as best they could. I thought trying to calm myself but it was too much like screams in my head, I tried anything to move myself and help Kasumi at the very least I just hoped that Yuri got back, even now even if I couldn't help Yuri was all that I cared about... I hated this useless feeling and anguish going in my head.

But then as soon as it came it ended I looked up and saw Yuri, but she was covered in alien blood and tears wearing some sort of long white wig, she cried loudly as two twisted metal spirals zoomed barely missing me and directly impaled both Borgs through the skull in one swift movement...

"Yuri!...Wha.." I couldn't even speak as she retracted both tendrills and slowly turned away, walking in some sort of trace she just walked away and neither of us could move or try to even comfort her I knew it would have helped but she just needed it from someone... who wasn't related to any of this I just had to accept even if I hated it... she needed someone who wasn't us... at this moment at least she just needed ... Miyu... Life just isn't fair...

Sorry if its so short but it was hard thinking of this scene and adding it.


	8. Our First Date, And Summer Break

**Note: I don't own Alien Nine or its Characters.**

After that Yuri shut down, she didn't wanna talk and she was worse then she usually was ( Which is alot) and most of all she didn't want to leave her room during the beggining of the break.

The other's told me that I should be able to after all I am her " girlfriend" and that meant I had to comfort her, maybe even drag her out of her room if need be. So I went to her apartment to get her for that date we made for today

I asked her mom if she could get Yuri because we were gonna shop or something like that, ( which was a lie I just didn't wanna talk to her parents yet about our relations till later) but to no avail she just didn't wanna come out of her room, so i asked if there was any other way in ( she had a open window but it was on the side of the building).

So with a little help from climbing lessons I took years ago I was able to climb to her window and get in silently. I softly walked to her bedside and jumped on her, " What the heck! Kumi? why are you here? and how did you...?" she screamed

I muffled them with my hand and laid next to her and explained

" Well Yuri to answer your question today we are suppose to go on a date or whatever but ... I know your still dealing with this but somethings you need to let go of if not for yourself then for us, and if talking about it won't make you come out or let go then I have to rely on more greater tactics!" I moved close to her leaned my head near her eye level and gave her a quick kiss.

She burst into a crimson blush and froze in place still in shock, man she overreacted to everything it was just a peck on the lips, but now atleast I could get her to come out for our date. I just had to drag her out is all, I chuckled still thinking of Yuri's reaction to her first kiss ( I don't think it really counted since it was really just a peck on the lips) but then again it reminded me of how cute she could be without even trying.

I stopped not really knowing where we were going to begin with after all we were going to discuss it at her house but the incident kept us from talking to each other the whole week. "Uh Yuri where do you want to go? cause we never figured out where to in fact go..." I admitted.

"Why don't we go to the mall... I mean if you want to." she said and there again was that cuteness I couldn't resist the same that brought my attraction I guess.

" Alright to the mall then! Nyaa!" I exclaimed doing a impression of Kasumi and her catchphrase.

We walked to the mall that was near by it was pretty big but I saved quiet a bit of money off some favors, I wonder what we should do shop alittle maybe watch Yuri try on a few things and maybe go to the park just next to it later.

Well we went into a few shops me having to drag Yuri to each place and make her try a few things, I even tried on somethings and asked which she thought was best but she was too nervous to say it was kinda cute a usual. We stopped and had lunch at a local cafe which had some lovely dishes but one thing wrong was the waitresses' wore maid outfits it was kinda uncomfterable, so I teased at Yuri and asked which she liked more she blushed furiously asking me to stop teasing her.

We ate and contiuned buying a few things, I looked at her smiling and finally enjoying the date the day was long and dark began to fall so we ate a quick dinner and got a desert for two to go. As we headed home I stopped her and took her to go to the park knowing our parents would question why later, but I wanted to enjoy a bit of romance and so decided to look at the stars with her at this park.

I laid sideways legs streched on the bench and sat up letting Yuri lay on my lap , we laid there and watched the stars looking up at them they were just beautiful. I asked Yuri if she wanted to eat the deserts we bought, "Well okay but only on one condition!" she said playfully

" And what would that be?"

" Only if you sleep over at my house!"

" Well alright but only if you don't mind us getting home late!"

We sat and ate the cake that we bought in a rush for some reason, We ate very slowly trying to enjoy the moment as long as we could. Till I saw some bushes russeling across from us, I grabbed a ball that convinently was behind the bench and hurled it at the bush. Up popped who else but Miyu and Kasumi clutching their head from where the ball hit them.

"What are you two doing here? other than being stalkers.."

" How did you know we were following you?" Miyu said confused

"One you two are horrible hiders and Two your very predictible. Now can you go home so me and Yuri can enjoy the stars." I asked politely

" Oh foo your no fun Kumi, but well go for Yuri." She said as they left

After words we enjoyed the rest of the night and left for Yuri's apartment ( as I said Yuri's mom asked why we were so late, I made up that we got lost I told my mom that I was gonna sleepover at Yuri's) The rest of the night me and Yuri fell asleep holding each other exhausted after the fun date we just had...I could only wonder what the rest of the break was gonna be like.


	9. Home Alone And Here's Hoping

**Note: I don't own Alien Nine or its characters.**

I liked waking up at Yuri's, It is just really nice to wake up and someonelse wakes up with you ( at my house I usually wake up alone and it gets pretty tiresome , boring to not to mention) and its really nice since Yuri is the one I wake up to.

Though romantically we were still just holding each other it was at a pace that we were both comfortable with, but I have to admit... secretly I wanna do something more only around up to kissing at most ( one, we're still just in the sixth grade).

The feeling is just abit too much to hold in but I can do it if only till she wants, I really do too much for the girl honestly. I mean I have self-control and all that, I guess its natural after all I just find her very attractive and cute.

The thing that really made me scared was what we were gonna tell her parents afterall we had to tell them sometime or whenever they figured it out ( part of me wondered if they didn't already know, I mean her name is "Yuri" and she hangs out only ever with girls especially me) My mom I'm not so concerned about, she would most likely not be to alarmed or be super happy for me, so yeah I kinda figure her parents might figure it out if they catch me with her ( It would be really bad if they caught me with her in bed or kissing her).

That would be worse and make it harder to explain, this worrying was gonna ruin my health I swear I should relax and just wait till what ever happens well happens. Yuri stirred alittle and began to wake, looking up to me and yawned out a " Good Morning Kumi."

"Well Good Morning SleepyHead."

"*yawn* So what do you want to do today? EarlyBird."

"Well if We can I would rather lay here for the rest of the day but your parents might suspect something if we did."

"Actually their not gonna be here for the entire break."

"Why are they gonna be gone?"

"Oh they left yesterday after we came back , they're going on a get away for this whole break so we have the house to ourselves!"

"Really well you stay here and contiune sleeping I'll make a lovely beakfest." I purred to her, I wished I'd have kissed her but maybe we could work on that this summer. I daydreamed a bit about some more romatic fantasies as I walked into the kitchen and looked around gathering some stuff to make a nice breakfest for the two of us.

It was kinda nice me and Yuri had a whole house and summer to ourselves, now this was going to be the best summer ever all the time I could want with Yuri, I thought all this as I finished cooking the breakfest. Man I sounded like a fangirl kinda like Miyu!

I picked up the two plates of food and walked back to her bedroom knocking with my shoulder yelling "Yuri! Open the door please my hands are full and the plates are really hot!"

"One minute Kumi!"

"What in the world could you be doing that is stopping you from opening this door!" I yelled back then I moved back and rammed it open, I fell in on a lighter side the food was alright but as I picked up my head I figured out what took Yuri so long.

"Get Out! Get Out! Get Out! Kumi!" She yelled throwing random items at me as I rushed to get out of her room trying to save the food at the same time.

Man, when Yuri wants you out she really wants you out, but really was it that bad I mean I'm a girl too its not like I don't know what's already down there. Then again I guess its the principle of the thing but I am her girlfriend in all technicality so it shouldn't be that bad, meh she's cute when she's mad or embarassed.

I chuckled at this thought that word was just my constant to descibe her, might as well make it a catch phrase like Kasumi's "Nyaa!". I left and went outside to check the mail for Yuri and let her cool down after what just happend... It was gonna be a long , long summer wasn't it.


	10. Love And Revenge All In A Package

**Note: Guess what I still don't own Alien Nine or its characters.**

I always wondered a little bit of how or why I felt attracted to Yuri afterall we have nothing in common, I'm basically her opposite its something that just makes me wonder why? Is it because she is so dependant that she chose me because of my independence on people, if so why did I absoulutely love her?

I never could figure it out and probably never wanted to cause afer all that's what made it so fun. I know its bad manners to look through people's mail but it just was a habit when I pick up mail to look through it, apparently it was a good thing too because me and Yuri got a package adressed to Yuri's house from...Kasumi?

I brought the mail in and saw Yuri eating the breakfest I made ( not to mention saved twice from falling no thanks to her!) , she looked up and saw me then looked down apologenically. I didn't really care about this morning one she was cute enough too get away with it and two it wasn't that big a deal.

"You know Kasumi sent us a package. I wonder what's in it?" I pointed out

"I don't know but let's open it!" she said

"Well okay but I'll read out the letter first, Dear Yuri and Kumi, Hey guys I thought it would be nice to leave you a little something since Miyu and I are going to Osaka this summer. Think of it as a early gift. Nyaa! Your Good Friend Kasumi Tomine, P.S. Give us the details on your little vacation when we come back!Nyaa!" I repeated off the letter attached to the package, god even in a letter they can't not be fangirls or not say Nyaa.

"So what's the gift?"

I opened the package and inside was a safe with a password lock on of this made it any more obvious of what was inside it and now I needed a password ( It better not be what I think it is!) , I typed in the most oblivious possibility "Nyaa!" a jumble of noises came and it opened ( so predictable Kasumi).

I opened the safe and looked inside, I jumped back surprised at the contents of the box. I mean its nice and all but do me and Yuri look like a charity or something, since Kasumi's family was rich she sent us over 900,000 yen which I can't really complain but its alittle too much.

"Oh my gosh I have never seen that much money in ever!" She exclaimed

"Hmm I see no harm in keeping it but I get to decide how we use it alright!"

"Fine..." She pouted

"Aww your so cute we you get upset, And that's why I love you!3!"

"So now that we're done eating what should we do?"

"We are going to lay in your bed and watch T.V. cause I'm still tired from yesterday." I told her walking into her room and sitting up on her bed, she slowly came in and joined me on the bed. I pulled her close to me and let her lay on my shoulder , "Hey Yuri?"

"Yeah,Kumi?"

"Do you have any movies cause there is nothing on!"

"Yeah, I think in the box by the couch."

" Can you get them for me? "

"No"

"And Why the heck not!"

"Cause I'm nice and comfy here."

"Grrr...Fine but when I get back you owe me big."

"Whatever."

"Well then don't blame me if I choose to make you pay harshly!" I yelled storming out pouting to myself, man we argued like an old couple. But that didn't matter I would get revenge and it would be so sweet when I do, I thought evily planning my revenge against her ( I know kinda a big deal out of nothing right, wrong its cold and all I'm wearing is a long shirt) She would pay dearly that I swear, she would pay in the only way I knew would terrify her that one thing and that is...

I brought the movies and put them on the ground next to Yuri and laid back next to her, she was none the wiser to my plot so what happend next caught her by surprise. I moved her, pulling her onto my lap and wrapping my arms around her then placing my head on her shoulder, little did she know she was now in my power and her great weakness was my weapon.

Yuri's one greatest weakness was of course "intimacy" or any kind of invasion of her space, and now that she was in my trap I was gonna take my sweet time and enjoy myself. I lowered my arms and slide them up her shirt, felt her skin I noticed by now she was redish and in shock but it wouldn't help her I still felt like she needed to learn who was in control.

I loved her so I thought of letting her go , but I needed one final shot while she was down just for fun. So I leaned her back and moved foward giving her a small kiss on the lips, and let her slowly fall back still in shock and crimson.

I adore how cute and over reactent she was, she started slowly recalling all that happend and looked at me with a face that looked slightly indeffinent almost a hint of disappointment. To me she was unreadable most of the time I didn't know what to do , even now her feelings were a mystery to me I knew not how to react correctly to her, this relationship was a mismatch one person who won't understand trying to be with a person that can't understand. It was a truly awkward thing but somehow that did not mean I didn't love her, truly she was my one and only that would be something we would find out only after being dragged by false lies and unyeilding pain.

You know its pretty ironic how I joined the Alien party to avoid responsibility and now I have to deal with Yuri and the others. I cozied up to her and gave her another kiss but I was being sincere with her this time, so I asked "What seems to be bothering My Little Lily!"

( Fun Fact: While Still Doing This Fanfic I Researched Alot About Japan And Found That Yuri Means Lily In Japanese Though I Did Use It in A Joke Last Chapter In Its Common Term For GirlXGirl)

"N-Nothing Beautiful, Just did you have to stop?" she teased at me

"Well not unless you want me to."

"Well did I ask you to?"

"Do you have to tease me... After all you look nice without those pigtails."

"No, but then again were only in the sixth grade so stop being a pervert!"

"How am I a Pervert, you and I haven't... you know blossomed so I am not a pervert and until you or I blossom then I am not a pevert!"

"Right what ever you say you Pervert!"

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"I AM NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE , I SEE THE WAY YOU LOOK AT ME!"

"WE'RE A COUPLE THEREFORE I CAN LOOK AT YOU ANY WAY I PLEASE!"

"SAYS THE PERVERT WHO WAS GROPING ME NOT TO LONG AGO!"

"YOU JUST ASKED ME TO CONTIUNE YOU FREAKING LOON!"

"Oh Yeah, sorry."

"If you weren't this cute I would Hit you." I threatend playfully

"So What Is Your Problem!"

"Waahh Why are you yelling at me!"

"I said I wouldn't Hit you SO I'M GOING TO YELL AT YOU!"

We eventually got tired and hungry, so we gave up and laid back down watching random movies but at least Yuri let me hold her even if she was scared that it was another trap. Yet the summer's end was still a ways away and our romance had only begun... I was gonna really enjoy this!


	11. Surprise! Its An Amusement Park!

**Note I don't own Alien Nine or its characters.**

Today I wanted to take Yuri to the Amusement Park that re-opened this week, We had the money so it would be no problem plus it would be nice to go on another date especially after the arguement we had yesterday. I just hoped she would agree to it afterall it was pretty mean for me to tease her... in two ways One, tease her by breaking her persoal bubble and Two, I guess well teasing her in a way that I'm too embarassed to say.

I woke up early and tried my best to slip out of Yuri's grip without waking her up, which is really hard considering how hard her hold is when she's asleep. But she is cute which is why she's worth the trouble I'm going through to do this, I gladly was able to slip out of her always loving grip and went to make breakfest ( I make breakfest here alot we might as well get married now I'm practically her wife).

I was gonna have breakfest in bed with her and then surprise her by bringing her to the amusement park, I hoped this would go smoothly as planned. I just mostly wanted her to be happy and that's all that really mattered, but getting something back would be a nice little extra on top of the sundae

I finished cooking breakfest and carried it to her room, I softly woke her up and handed her the breakfest I just made.

"Wow breakfest in bed, What seems to be the occasion?" she asked slyly

"Oh nothing just trying to do something nice, What can't your 'girlfriend' make you a nice breakfest in bed?" I asked teasing at her

"Well whenever someone does something nice its usually for a reason, but then again you are always controlled and calm so I can't really tell."

"I'll take my food back if your gonna be so suspicous, unless you want to apologize to me somehow!"

"O-Okay okay, I'm sorry!" She said franticly

I looked at her and signaled for her to get closer, she moved up wondering what it was that I wanted? I leaned close to her and gave her a kiss, then said " Apology accepted, now get ready cause were going out today!"

"Where are we going? Come on tell me!"

"Its a surprise! But I will tell you that after today I'm sure you'll love me more!" I said skipping off to change somewhere so Yuri could change privately. Though she was unaware that I already knew what kinds of panties she had , She isn't exactly the cleanest or most organized person in the world I'll tell you that much.

After changing we headed off to the surprise amusement park, I tried to start holding her hand but it was kinda uncomfortable in public and people began to stare. Making me feel akward and afraid to look anywhere but straight ahead to the amusement park.

I decided to blindfold Yuri so as to make sure she would be surprised, but now I wondered if it had been a bad idea since she just crashed into several walls on the way here and again right now. She dropped to her knees and began to cry a bit, I sat on her level and lended her my shoulder so far this day was starting out bad, her crying drew more attention to us but I didn't care.

"Listen why don't you stop crying and I'll carry you to the surprise!" I said comforting her.

"*sob* O-Okay *sob* Kumi,"

"Alright then calm down and gather yourself and I'll carry you."

"*sob* Hey, Kumi Thanks!"

I lifted her carrying her on my back all the way to the amusement park, then putting her down she took off her blindfold. "Surprise Yuri!" I said

She looked stunned then slowly smiled and began to cry again, man now that I look at it she crys a heck of alot.

After she stopped crying we headed off to some games, most of them Yuri lost at but then again she was never very good at much not that she knew this herself in which every lost she would go "Huh?". As I constantly say it's that cute niavety that attracts me to her, as the day drew on Yuri got the courage to get on one of the rides. Which she ended up crying after getting off and had to borrow my shoulder for awhile, but I wanted to take her on one more thing before we left.

So I pulled her along with me to the ferris wheel for it was one of the few reasons I had brought Yuri here, We stepped into the little pod as it lite up in the darkness.

It began to slowly go up as we took our seats next to each other, it was nice being alone like this with her I thought as we held each other enjoying the moment. Yuri began to yawn and rested her head on my lap falling to sleep soon after as the pod softly rocked, the ride came to a end but I whirled my finger signaling to the operator to go around once more.

I carried Yuri back home and laid her down in her bed, leaving to change myself and came back cuddling up to her as I fell into the same lovely sleep as she was already in. But before completely and finally going to sleep I gave her a kiss goodnight, I then drifted off to sleep holding her close to me never wanting to let go. I lovingly was her sole possesor and that was how I liked it having her all to myself as selfish as it sounded, she indefinitely held me closer then the others since she looked to me to hold her when she was down and let me come closer then anyother.

That was the one of many things I would never betray of her feelings, never because she was already too fragile, because she was mine, and because I loved her more than anything else in the world.


	12. Enjoy Today Cause Tomorrow

**I don't own Alien Nine nor any of it's characters.**

I always wondered who I would fall in love with, but a melancholic girl named Yuri who cries from just about anything and everything wasn't one of my choices that I thought of. Yet here we were asleep in the same bed holding each other, after being together for awhile and living together for the whole break but it would all end after this week. It made me sad that I would be limited to seeing Yuri for what seemed like a short time compared to how long we had been together this whole break.

Our friends are suppose to come visit and hangout before we went to school the next day. I was kinda nervous because I knew they wanted to know about how far me and Yuri's relationship was, which was something I knew I wasn't ready to answer and borg knows Yuri wouldn't be able to breathe a word about it.

Then there was our parents who I knew would most likely figure it out sooner or later so we planned to tell them about a month from today, about our dating, being in love, and all that stuff which I hope they would accept if worse came to worse I would find a way to be with Yuri even if it meant sneaking out to meet her or something. But I'm sure they would understand if we explianed it as best we could, though I do agree that we needed to slow down a bit after all we're just sixth graders.

Tomorrow was a day that I felt very nervous about and it wasn't just about Yuri that made me feel as uneasy it was the others I was scared for, I hadn't realized why I felt uneasy about tomorrow other then the nightmares that woke me and Yuri nights before. I shoke it off and thought nothing of it hoping it was just because of eating sweets before bed and Yuri's sweet kisses, after all nothing bad could possibly happen that is too bad.

I woke up checking around seeing the same things that I saw every day I woke up in Yuri's house, Yuri holding me as close as possible, the constant mess of her room like the stuffed toys that littered her floor, her clutured desk, and a few photos from our dates.

A knock came from the front door of the house and I realized the clock on Yuri's desk pointed out that it was 10:00 in the morning. I got up and walked to the door to see who it was, and surprise it was Miyu and Kasumi who seem to have just come back from Osaka. I opened the door and greeted them asking if they wanted anything while I made breakfest for me and Yuri, which speaking of her she came up and sleepily asked " Kumi, who is it?" as she wrapped her arms around me lazily leaning on me.

"Yuri Wake up cause I need to let Miyu and Kasumi in!"

"*yawn* But your so comfy and soft!" she whined.

"Don't Do That We Have Guests So Stop It!"

"Oh It seems we walked in on their `alone` time eh, Kasumi-chan!" Miyu taunted as always.

"Nyaa~" Kasumi said in agreement.

"Oh Shut It You Two Fangirls! Any way are you coming in or not!"

"Oh very well, but we must talk about how you two have been!"

"Yeah,Yeah whatever ya perverts!" I said my annoyance piercing from each word.

I let them in and moved Yuri to the couch to nap alittle, then proceeded to cook mine and Yuri's breakfest. Over the break I got really good at cooking and made most of mine and Yuri's meals, which she enjoyed very much considering I had lots of practice from both her and my mom.

"So Kumi does all the cooking. Hahahahahaa Just like a house wife!" Miyu said laughing her head off like a hyena.

"Shut up, so what if I actually do something for my love unlike you!" I said hoping my arrow found a mark.

"Wah! what do you mean? I'm dating no one!" she said defensively.

"Yeah right, you and Kasumi spend way to much time together for nothing to happen!"

"What like you honestly understand Yuri I bet half the time she was dragged into those dates of yours!"

She got me there but now I had something on her!

"Yeah and I bet you and Kasumi never even have been on a date before!"

"Yes we have... a few times during the trip!"

"Sure whatever you say! After all I atleast hold Yuri." I said snidely.

" Oh yeah well I bet you haven't even told her parents!"

"Yeah but that's me and my little lily's buisness so until we agree when to tell them! Go jump off a cliff!" I replied harshly.

"ooo You even have a pet name for her hm, does that mean you've kissed?Hmm"

"Yeah what's it to you,"

"Nothing Just wondering if you've done anything else to her afterall who could've stopped you or known!"

I turned crimson, dang her playing the ` your a pervert` card, Yuri just sat by unable to process what the heck we were talking about ( you could practically hear that sound computer's make when their processing something!). To me and Miyu it was a battle of pride and stuborrness, but mostly stuborness.

While we argued whose love was better, Yuri and Kasumi talked about their vacation and made pleasent talk or atleast Kasumi made pleasent talk and Yuri mumbled about something in her usual, `I don't wanna talk about it` mumble she always did whenever something embarassed her or she was just to nervous to talk.

"So Yuri how was your's and Kumi's break, Nyaa!"

"Uh...Well um It Was Uh... *incoherent and meek mumble*" Yuri manged to say turning crimson just now realizing everything we did and full processing it to her full understanding.

"Well Osaka was nice me and Miyu took lots of pictures of everything we saw!" She said handing Yuri half a pound of mixed up photos.

"Uh me and Kumi took some photos too on some of our...ehm `trips`." Yuri said looking as if she was being interrogated by police, "Uh Kumi Where Are Our Photos!"

"Uhm Somewhere on the desk or something... Why which ones are you looking for?"

"Uh the ones you said I could show Miyu and Kasumi Remeber! I had to beg for you to agree!"

"Well you should know why you shared those moments with me!" I said blushing slightly.

Yuri went off to find her photo's, while me and Miyu contiuned to argue about our relationships. We clamed down and hung out doing random things and enjoying our last day of summer, though we didn't know it would be our last day of true childish happiness and that tomorrow was the begining of the worse days to come.


	13. Kasumi Is Where!

**I don't own Alien Nine nor its characters.**

I woke up early so I could meet the others in front of the school as we planned to walk together to school today. I was looking forward to seeing Yuri, even though it had only been a few hours since I last saw her. I guess I was getting alittle too attached to her, but we're a couple so it was normal I bet she was looking forward too.

Funny enough we all made it one by one at one time, but that fun would only last about all of fifteen minutes. Today was only suppose to be patrol, but we could immediately tell that Ms. Hisakawa needed us. It was a gigantic amphibianoid like alien that looked like it was sitting and waiting for someone or something, so we asked .

"It's called a Yellow Knife but I don't know why it's come here. You girls just stay here and watch it closely just in case, I'm going to speak to the principal about something..." She said blushing just a bit and walking away slowly as per usual.

"I wonder what that was about?" Yuri said Oblivious also as per usual.

We just kinda let it slide and turned our attention to the Yellow Knife and watched it, Except Miyu who went back to class saying something about finishing a project. I was just happy to have sometime with Yuri even if it just was us watching a dormant giant frog alien, came back and handed us our new Borgs asking Yuri to politely ` to try and please not kill them this time` .

As the day ended the Yellow Knife made no attempts to do anything, But Kasumi made some crazy comments that made no sense like: "It smells like my brother! Nyaa!" That night I got worried and tried to call Kasumi but she never picked up the phone, I wondered what could be wrong she always took her calls no matter who it was... this is bad.

The Next day I would find out where she was... I came expecting to see all three of them but could only see Yuri and Miyu. I ran to ask if they had seen Kasumi, as I got closer Miyu and everyone else ( excluding me and Yuri) fell to their knees crying out in pain. I wondered what caused this and looked to see these giant rattle things growing out of its back, I grabbed Yuri and dragged her off to the room we all usually change in.

"Owww! It hurts!" Yuri cried after removing her Borg, I grabbed it and shoved it back on her head. "Hey it stopped hurting!"

"If you take off your Borg then your head will start to hurt again!"

"But I don't get it?" She said getting a naive look of confusion.

I knew because she couldn't put her clothes on without removing the Borg and then she would be in too much pain to change her clothes plus I must admit I had my own wants, But either way I had to help her change.

"Nyaa~" I said grinning widely and doing a grabbing gesture and then helping force her into her fighter gear despite her pleas of pain. Leaving to go meet on the roof, Yuri contiuned to cry a bit after what just happend to her , but when asked why I simply said she was fine. ( which was a bit of a lie I know but either way no one could prove so).

Ms. Hisakawa explained that Kasumi had been eaten by the Yellow Knife somehow and that we had to get her from it's belly, I really didn't pay attention surprisingly because I was still thinking of what I did to Yuri and of course who had to make the hole, ME! But I just thought it would be simple just open the stomach, right?

Well I stepped up releasing my Borg's tendrils in a precise shape of the hole needed to get Kasumi and as I approached the mark a bubble appeared transforming into Kasumi's face and asking " Don't Do It!"

I jumped startled and unable to process what had occurred, Yuri luckily snapped me out of my daze assuring me that I had nothing to fear, But still. I lined up again and pierced the Yellow Knife's skin, But again that face appeared this time crying out " Why, Kumi! Your Hurting Me!" and the Yellow Knife let out a deafining screech... Then everything... Just Blacked Out... "Yuri..."...


	14. The Yellow Knife Is Broadcasting Now

**I don't own Alien Nine nor any of its characters those belong to Hitoshi Tomizawa.**

When I finally woke up my head was hurting like crazy, I wondered if the others were okay and tried to recover from this spliting headache that I had gotten from I guess hitting my head or something. I looked around and noticed something was very wrong, everyone had suddenly disappeared. There was literally nothing no sound, no feeling, not even any smells. There was No , No YellowKnife, No Borg, No Miyu, and No... Yuri. None of this made any sense their was no reasonable or logical explaination for what was going on. How could this be happening, there is no way everyone could just disappear like that or that I couldn't hear,feel,or smell anything.

I began to feel scared,I had no reasoning so how could I do anything if there was no place to start with. There was nothing that I could do, I felt so scared and useless. What about Yuri? She was in danger without me who would take care of her, how would she cope with this if she was going through this to, I bet she had it worse. Atleast thats what I thought before I started to feel some unexplainable saddness and lonliness surge through my body. I couldn't think clearly.

Voices and images raced through my mind, the voices were telling me that I was alone and it told me over and over again each time sounding more and more like a familiar voice, and images of my parents started to flash infront of my eyes like a loop in a film. I tried hard to deny this all, but the voices just got louder till they were screaming "YOUR ALL ALONE!". I could feel something wet, I looked cupping my hands to catch whatever was so wet.

Little droplets fell into my palms,I wondered was it raining, was someone crying, were these Tears? Who was crying then? Were these my coming from me? Were these my tears? Was I crying? Was I the one who was crying? I began to slowly sob, then it got quicker and more tears began to come down my face. I sobbed even louder, crying louder and louder still hoping that someone, anyone would come and tell me that everything was fine. But all that came was a overwhelming wave of lonliness that engulfed me completely, I fell to the ground and cried out for my mother and father, I cried begging them not to leave me all alone, not to leave me behind, not to die and leave me with no one.

I cried as hard as I could muster shivering in a ball on the cold ground all alone with no one to comfort me or to wipe away my tears, then I heard someone call my name and bit by bit it got louder till I felt something wrap around me. It wasn't arms, but my Borg's wings which snaked around me and squeezed me tightly.

"Kumi It Isn't Like You To Cry In Situations Like This, You Aren't Alone You And Me Are Together, And We'll Be Together Till One Of Us Dies, Now Think Kumi Everyone Is Counting On You Please Don't Despair You Need To Figure This Out And Help Your Friends." He Said Assureing me that I wasn't alone in this endeavor.

I got up and wiped my tears away,"Your right Borg I can't sit here and cry I need to figure this out and help Yuri and Kasumi!"

Moving toward the computer tent that had been set up earlier and began to search through the alien encyclopedia for the Yellow Following popped up on screen:

Yellow Knife (Botanical Alien)

Most Amazing Defense Mechanisms.

Best As Food

It can directy access the brain of any species by collecting a sample and then interferes with perception.

1: collect select memory from sample's brain.

2: Broadcast as interference waves to directly interfere with species perception.

So that's what it was! It was interfering with how me and the others' perceive the things around us and now that I knew where to start I could fix this,but first I had to get Yuri. Then we could save Kasumi and get our perception how was I going to find Yuri if I can tell where she is.I pondered this for a good few minutes before my Borg chose to inform me that he could track her Borg, yeah he chose now to tell me this sometimes I wonder if this Borg is any help at all other then defending me or attacking.

Seeing as I needed to find Yuri quickly I chose to let it slide for now and ran off to find took me awhile, but me and my Borg gratefully found the lost pair. Yuri was so happy she started tearing up and clinged to my shirt saying how much she missed me and etc.

"Listen Yuri as much as I hate to break up this little moment we have to stop the Yellow Knife and save Kasumi." I said remebering our priorities at the moment.

"But How,Kumi?" she asked wiping her eyes. That was a good question I had only the slightest idea of what to do, but it was the only way even if got mad at us. We had to get rid of that Yellow Knife for Kasumi, it was for Kasumi, it was for our friend and that meant more than any alien's life no matter how much we're suppose to care about their lives too.

I pulled Yuri right behind me and lead her back up to the school roof which was still as empty as it had been when I woke up on it. I suspected that the Yellow Knife was still here too, just hiding. I felt around the spot where it was this morning, I couldn't feel it but I knew it was there and so was Kasumi. So me and Yuri began to climb what seemed like the side of the Yellow Knife, it was bigger then I thought from how long it took us to reach the top where its head should be.

I aimed two drills at its presently invisible head and shot, both drills going through with tiny drops of blood spurting out. At the exact same moment atleast for a second the Yellow Knife reappeared, "Yuri did ya' see that huh, Help me finish it off so we can see again." I shouted over to her, she hesitantly sent her drills with my own in through the alien's head. Which caused a great wave of blood to spray onto us, I felt sticky and drenched as our normal perception returned to us with that last strike.

I smiled at Yuri and she smiled back at me, "WE CAN SEE, WE CAN SEE,WE DID IT ALRIGHT!" we shouted with the most joy we could both muster after today. Having finished that part of the job we lowered ourselves back to the solid ground, now all that was left was to get Kasumi out of that thing and everything would go back to normal, Right? But like everything else in this twisted story of mine and my friends lives there was no coming back unharmed, there was no simple resolution, and there was no way out of any of this without coming out worse then ever.

Even the little thanks I would give Yuri would be only a second of joy as I headed to cut Kasumi out, again came those blobous imitations of her asking the same `WHY? KUMI?` over and over causing me to freeze in place from fright. A wave of alienous liquid burst from the dying creature's side and with it came Kasumi tumbling out, landing with a blunt `thud` onto the ground.

"Kasumi...?W-Wha..." I tried to ask as she stood up and gave me a glare of pure loathsome hate, but for what reason did she have to stare at me with those eyes that showed no sign of the friend that had only yesterday been smiling with eyes of friendly warmth. Her hair floated annd twisted into one of those transmitter antennaes, my mouth open to try and beg Kasumi but I was so scared no sound came forth. She glared at me once again and then sent soundwaves at me concentrating all of her new powers on me, it was too much the waves came at me shaking me up and scrambling my thoughts around. I fell down as she knocked my Borg off, leaving me a open target for what she did next.

She rush towards me wrapping her hands around my throat and pushing her thumbs down hard to suffocate me, my borg readied his attack toward Kasumi ready to kill her to save me and though that would be the logical thing to do. I begged with little gasps pushing as much air as I could to try and make the Borg understand why he should stop the killing... there was already too much today... too much death already please stop I begged silently as I slowly faded in and out of conciousness. I gave one final look, seeing Yuri stop the Borg and beg Kasumi to stop crying loudly for her to remeber our friendship,I can't remeber her ever being so brave heh. If things continued like this I would be the crybaby, I joked in my head as I finally gave and blacked out from lack of oxygen...

I woke up several hours later and was told by Yuri that somehow the Yellow Knife we killed exploded, and other then a concussion I would be fine tomorrow. I looked and smiled at her, gestering for her to come closer as she did I gave her a kiss. "That's for being my hero." She nearly fainted she was so red, I just laught as she stuttered nervously.

"Hey,Kumi?" She managed to say "Do you think Kasumi is gonna be alright?"

"Yeah I think she will." I said hoping it would be true, but who knows other then Kasumi. I knew worrying right now wouldn't help me or Yuri, so I shrugged it off and messed around with Yuri. From this I knew that I had to enjoy my time with Yuri and just hope that some how we would make it out of here still alright, but as I said earlier this is not a happy story we share it will always be a twisted story where all you can do is hope and try to get out with whatever... Atleast that's what I would figure out as I laid on the floor dying the very next day, with the same question still... Why?


	15. No Yuri, I Am Not A Zombie!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alien Nine nor any of its characters they all belong to Hitoshi of the story it will alternate between Yuri and Kumi's Point Of View, More work! YaY! Well Enjoy.**

( Yuri's POV)

Another day of school *sigh* and that thing is still here, sometimes I wish I could just quit school and stay in my room forever. I got up and got ready for school despite my wishes to stay at home, placing that thing on my head like everyday and began to move out the door to meet my friends at that old tree.

I always wondered why aliens had to land at our school? why couldn't someonelse do this? But my thoughts were interupted as I heared a voice pull me back to reality.

"Yuri! Please stop daydreaming while walking you almost bumped into that tree!" softly scolded Kumi.

"Uh... Sorry I guess I was just thinking too much and didn't pay attention."

"Well... Just watch out, I couldn't forgive myself if you got hurt or something..." Kumi said before blushing abit, though I blushed along with her.

"Aww Isn't that cute Kasumi the love birds are blushing." Miyu interupted

"S-Shut up Miyu" Kumi said defensively and failed.

" But you make such a cute couple it's hard not to 'Awww' at it." Miyu said teaseingly.

Kumi just stopped realizing that she was going to lose no matter what, so she grabbed my hand and pulled me along softly to school. Then we got ready for patrol , I looked around a bit and got bored so I took a break running off to talk to Miyu. I stood by the window and we talked abit about random things, but mostly I talked about how lucky she was to not have to do anything alien related and she as always said.

"But you have a bunch more pros then cons in the Alien Party don't cha?"

"Well... I guess.. But still." I said knowing she just wanted me to remeber all the good things of the job such as no homework, missing classes, and... Kumi. I blushed remebering that she was a huge part of why I stayed, Miyu reminded me that I should go back to patroling or else i'll get in trouble. Just as I got ready to leave the communicator informed me that I needed to come back immeadely.

I skated as fast as I could and asked what was wrong, unfortunately I could see exactly what was going on.

"Whaaa! Kumi's dead *sob* Whaaaaha *sobs* Kumi,Kumi,Whaaaa!" I cried sobbing loudly hoping that may wake her or something.

" I know you and were close friends, but you have to stop crying it won't help anyone. Now get yourself together and help investigate the library." said

I sniffled a bit but walked off with Kasumi to figure out what had hurt Kumi, I noticed Kasumi hadn't cried at all but why? Kumi was her friend too. Something in my mind recalled earlier when Kumi had told me to be careful when I was with Kasumi because of her strange behavior, but this Kasumi seemed just like the old Kasumi was there really something wrong with her?

We entered the library, books covering the floor as well as the shelves from Kumi's fight, and we searched for awhile. I eventually forgot what it was exactly we were looking for so I turned to Kasumi to question what we had been in search of this whole she looked at me with a scary grin and her Borg ready to attack, she lauched her drills I surprisingly enough wasn't the target ,but the swarm of alien eyes was.

I ducked down and avoided her drills which hit their target but caused no damage, I think that thing was supposed to be called a Lynax. It was futile attacking with our drills normally as it could be compared to hitting someone with marshmallows, I looked for the exit also convienently remebering the warning Ms. Hisakawa gave us.

"Yuri Run! We Need To Get Out Of Here!" Yelled Kasumi

I looked around once more and realized quickly that there was no way out those things were just surrounding us. I started to swat at the little creeps but there was too many and they contiuned biting and nipping at us.

"Help! Kumi Help!" I cried desperately trying anything in hopes of saving us in anyway.

(Kumi's POV)

I could hear something but it was too faint to tell what it was, I could start to recall what happend before I ended up like this. That thing that attacked me and then the emptiness that followed, but what was that faint noise I could hear. It sounded so familliar... I wonder.

It contiuned getting louder slowly but surely till I could hear the message and voice clearly: "KUMI! HELP!" ... It was Yuri! I have to help... but my body just won't move...Ugh Come On!Move already!...But still I feel nothing moving, in fact can't feel anything at all.

As I begin to give up I can feel my body again and I can feel it move once more, I jolt awake catching Ms. Okada and by surprise.

"Yu...ri...where is she?" I manage to say.

"You really shouldn't be moving around but I'm afraid that your team needs you Kawamura." said in that same causual tone.

I quickly got back into my Alien catcher gear and put on a surgical mask pulling a fire extinguisher along while rushing to the library to save my friends from that thing... I just hope I can make it in time.

(Yuri's POV)

More and more of those things kept attacking us, Kasumi managed to break the Lynax apart. I sighed in relief hoping that would be the end of that thing, but I knew this wouldn't bring Kumi back and frowned. I looked at the broken pieces of the Lynax , it looked like just a big rock without all those eyes and the floating.

We prepared to leave when a familiar sound made itself known, it sent a feeling of dread down my spine. I froze hoping when we looked back there would be nothing but that Lynax rock, I turned around slowly and saw a whole swarm of Lynax buzzing angrily at us.

"They just multiplied?" I screamed to Kasumi who glared angrily back at the Lynax.

"How are we gonna beat them when they're just going to multiply more ?"

Kasumi didn't have time to answer as they attacked us more viciously then ever. I couldn't help but scream out as they nipped at me and my Borg.

Unexpectedly a choking gas was sprayed at us from out of nowhere, I coughed and gasped for air while trying to cover my mouth and prevent anymore gas from entering my lungs. As the gas cleared I looked up and paled , like that saying " you look as though you've seen a ghost" that would be the exact words to describe at what was standing in front of me in her ever so cool pose.

(Kumi's POV)

I looked down having sprayed Yuri and Kasumi with a faceful gas, they choked and coughed alot but I waited for one of them to notice me. Gratefully it was Yuri who looked up and paled at my appearance looking with pure disbelief, you could actually say she looked as if she had seen a ghost which I don't blame her for.

"Kumi?...You're Alive?" Yuri managed to say before coughing some more, I looked at her understanding how she couldn't figure out what to believe so I responded:

"My Stomache Hurts..."

I turned my attention back to the remaining Lynax eye's and began sparying them, while yelling at them for attacking me, eating most of my stomache, and... hurting Yuri. After words everything went back to normal... okay well mostly, Yuri contiuned questioning me if I was a zombie or something. She's just lucky she's cute or I would be really angry by now.


	16. Its My FaultI Forget?

**As per usual I don't own Alien Nine nor any of its characters, but I wish I could hug each one of them, most especially Kumi and Yuri. Well Enjoy! oh another POV cursing!**

(Yuri's POV)

I ran trying to get away from the alien chasing me, tears began to stream from my face from the pain in my chest. It hurt to run so much, my chest tightened more as I tried to put more distance between me and it. I wished Kumi was here to protect me and assure me that I was gonna be fine, but that wishful thinking got me caught on a tree root.

I tripped and crashed to the ground with a hard thud, I cried more it hurt so much but I just had to get out of here. I struggled to pull my foot out from the root and could see more aliens approaching, I began to panic and pulled more but one of the aliens came closer and caught me. It tried to eat me with some tubular thing and managed to pull me free in its attempt, this was one of those moments I was glad I had to wear a Borg.

Borg sent his drills through the alien and cut him open, dropping me back to the ground. I began to slowly black out and lose conciousness as I blamed myself for not being able to help either Kasumi or Kumi. When they themselves lost so much yet contiuned to save me from everything, but I began to slowly forget as I blacked out just what I was talking... about?...

(Kumi's POV)

I looked at with worry and disbelief at what she had just told us. It just couldn't be true afterall I knew for a fact that this was completely a utter impossibility, I just had to hear her state this again before I could ever accept its possibility.

"Are you sure ?...Cause I wonder if we are even discussing the same person I mean this is completely out of character for her." I said

" I know this is hard to accept but is missing somewhere in the forest of spaceships!"

"But she is deathly afraid of aliens why would she want to go to where all the aliens are?"

"I don't know we will have to question her later just find her and bring her back,okay?"

"Okay..." I said looking down.

I was an Idiot for not watching Yuri more closely or talking to her recently, there was just too much happening at once for me to have a chance to speak to Yuri directly. I went with Kasumi into the forest to find Yuri quickly, I was worried about what could happen to her if we didn't find her soon.

I ran looking quickly for any sign of Yuri or that she was close, as much as I hated to admit it. I knew I would lose it without Yuri, I always was jealous of how easily she could let her feelings be known and how she cried without care of who was there. She was someone you instantly wanted to protect and take care of, I had always thought that despite how she cries she was alot more free then me or Kasumi could ever hope to be.

I contiuned looking and caught sight of some torn up aliens, instantly I knew Yuri had to be near by afterall she would do something like this if only out of fear. Then I could see her half way eaten by an dead ailen and its dead friends, but she seemed to be unconcious or passed out. I couldn't really tell so I ran over and checked her pulse...She had one but it was alittle fainter then usual.

"Kasumi! I found Yuri! She has a pulse but it's a bit off. What should we do?" I said close to a near panic.

"First, Calm down Kumi! Secondly, You have to give her CPR so she can wake up or at least stay in a less severe state." She said smiling mischeviously at the CPR part of her instructions.

"Wha-Why me!" I asked knowing the obvious reason but still embarassed since she was here.

"Your her girlfriend aren't you then why don't you start acting like it and save her? or would you rather I do it!" She shrewdly put it knowing I had no choice.

"Fine..." I said blushing from embarassment.

"The longer you take the closer to biting the dust she is you know that right? You just have to basically make out with her, I thought by now she would be connected to your mouth constantly." She said like it was nothing.

"We're just 13! How can you even talk about that? you've never even kissed someone!"

"As far as any of you know..."

"Wha-! Never mind I just have never kissed her infront of someonelse... is all."

I prepared myself mentally to try and apply CPR to her , even though we should have applied it long ago. I just tried to ignore Kasumi and her fangirliness, even in a life and death situation she can't not be one. I gave CPR to Yuri a few times and checked her pulse and heart, she seemed to have improved. So I picked her up and took her to the nurse as Kasumi informed that we had retrieved Yuri.

I sat next to her and waited for her to wake up, so I could at least be reassured that she was fine. Afterall none of this would have happend if me and Kasumi hadn't scaried her with are weird behavior and my not taking better care of her... I hoped she would wake up soon.

Which she in fact did not long after I thought that, I was overjoyed that she had woken up.

"Hey Yuri, I thought you would never wake up. Please don't run off like that again you had me and everyone else worried sick. But it's good that your back." I said smiling warmly at her.

Though for some reason she gave me a look of confusion but alittle bit of security, informed us that Yuri had Amnesia and so couldn't remeber anyone or anything. She was alot like a baby, while cute as it may sound She was actually a giant handful. If I ever married Yuri We were definitely not gonna get children, or she would have to seriously convince me that children were good again cause this is not what I would like to deal with for 18 or so years.

Me and Kasumi went to tell Miyu the bad news, afterall she is Yuri's best friend so we should let her know.

"Hey Miyu!"

"Oh Hey Kumi, Kasumi Wheres Yuri?"

"Uh... She's in the infirmiry resting, but listen before you try visiting her theres something you should know."

"W-What is it?"

"Well ... Yuri has Amnesia."

"A-Amnesia...?"

"She basically doesn't know anything nor remebers anyone, she can't even speak, only babble like a kid."

"Poor Yuri, but its okay if I visit still?"

"I guess... just please be careful." I said urging her to actually listen.

"Girls...We have to talk." came in and said.

"Okay, What is it?"

"Well when was the last time you girls saw Yuri?"

"When we were getting rid of the Lynax," I said before reaccounting what happend...

I began spraying the remaining Lynaxs' eyes and killing them, I was also yelling at them to die but those little buggers deserved it afterall they were the ones that ate my stomach. So I didn't really pay much attention to how 'Scary' I was being.

"You guys Suck!" I yelled at the bin full of dead Lynax before kicking it angrily.

"K-Kumi... Your getting really scary." Yuri pleaded worrily

"Oh I'm sorry if I scaried you it's just I really Pissed at these guys for eating my stomach and making me lose most normal human functioning... That's All." I apologenically said.

"... And that was it." I said Concluding my flashback.

"Yeah but Yuri toke it really hard." Kasumi said.

I looked at her with surprise but then frowned and started to blame myself for all this, it was my fault that Yuri was a babbling baby, my fault that her borg was lost somewhere with her memory in it, and my fault that all this was happening to us... Maybe if I said it enough it would be true ...Probably be better if it was then maybe Yuri wouldn't be in this mess.


	17. The Forest Of Spaceships And Bad Humor!

**I don't own Alien Nine nor any of its characters, but atleast its great to hope you enjoy, I think I might write a christmas story.**

I had contiuned blaming myself for everything that's happend so far to all of us, even if they told me not to blame myself I still feel inclined to protect Yuri. But it is getting late so we go to get Yuri and take her home, we have to help her get dressed though since she has amnesia and can't remeber how to dress herself.

Leaving the duty to who else but me, but I knew it was their way of making sure I stayed with Yuri instead of retreat like a scaried little kid. I loved Yuri with all my heart and being, the urge to be with her at all times had became a necessity and to protect her was indefinitely what I planned to do. It was just that small part of me that wanted to run and was afraid to fail , it was that part they knew might make me actually turn tail. Who wouldn't this all was too much even for me I felt like my breaking point was getting closer with each event and there had not been anytime so far to rest and take a breather from all of this.

As I helped Yuri into her clothes my thoughts occuppied me and I just automatically dressed her carefully, properlly, and correctly down to the last layer of clothing, strand of hair, and anything else that others would consider to be the work of an obsessive compulsive or better if I do say so which I do! Nothing was left astray for my Yuri, I even made sure her books were organized by order of period and placement, but unfortunately I just ended up being asked why we took so long if all I had to do was dress Yuri with the usual suggestive comment from Miyu and Kasumi.

If I wasn't so occupied with monolouging to myself for some reason about our situation I would have told those two to shut it, but fortunately for them I was literally lost in thought. It was sad at least to me that Yuri was like this because now I was alone again, my mom was still a pretty uncaring person or just thought I was old enough to handle whatever it was I was going through, so she was basically no help. Kasumi, she was a YellowKnife and didn't seem to express any kind of emotion besides that frustrating fake smile of hers, though it didn't mean I didn't care for them its just they really couldn't help me like Yuri could.

Me and Kasumi led Yuri back home to her mom and stayed to talk with her, though I was a bit uncomfortable since I was dating Yuri and we hadn't yet told her mom or dad about our... relationship. Though Yuri's mom was really nice and was a good conversationalist.

"Thank you very much for being so wonderful to my daughter she seems to be a little more happier... oh and please excuse me for rambling on, I forgot to ask your names!" Yuri's mom said embarassed by her own mistake.

"Uh... I'm Kumi and This is Kasumi, and there's really no need to thank us we just care about Yuri as ... her loyal friends... hehe"

"Oh so your that Kumi, Yuri has told me alot about you she really speaks highly of you, infact its kinda hard for her to say anything but good things about you. Its no wonder she considers you her best friend, ever since she joined that party she talked about you most of the time when I asked about her day."

"Well... Uh thanks, I consider Yuri my best friend too...Um." I was too embarassed to really speak, I never really realized how much Yuri admired me.

"She told me that she fainted the first day and when she woke up the advisor had said that you had taken care of her for the whole time till they could get the nurse at least."

"Uhm... I just wanted to make sure she was alright and I learned to take care of people when I was class president..." I lied knowing full well that I had lost track of time that day from staring at Yuri.

"Well thank you for taking good care of Yuri, she was so depressed at first and all of a sudden she seemed really happy."

I really felt embarassed, awkward, and unable to really speak for myself it was a crazy feeling I really wanted to tell her mom about us but I didn't know if now would be a good time considering that her daughter had amnesia, I was convinced if I told her this she would have a heart attack or something. I mean telling your friend's mom that you have been dating them is hard, but telling that mom that you being a girl are dating their daughter is even harder ,especially in japan.

I mean how do you even say that? Its times like this I wish Yuri wasn't a Amnesia paitent and instead was here to help me keep my composure, so I finally decided to leave that disscusion for later I'm sure she wouldn't mind. We said our goodbyes and headed back home with the hopes that tomorrow we would find Yuri's borg which contained her memory conveintly,I tried to go home and get to sleep as soon as I could but...

I couldn't really sleep even as I laid down and got as comfy as possible I still wouldn't fall asleep, I thought alot about Yuri and how much I missed her. I remebered that it had been a while since me and Yuri had actually came to terms with our feelings about 3 months, more or less, but for some reason I felt weird when I thought about Yuri. I knew I liked her in 'that way', But it was different this feeling felt like nothing I could describe. It felt sorta unnatural, yet so natural at the same.

I spent most of the night wondering what the feeling was, but I couldn't figure it out. But from what I could make out, I wanted to keep Yuri completely safe from everything and whatever it took was worth it just so long as its for her sake.

When morning finally came I found I hadn't sleeped a single hour the whole night, but I ignored my distant need for sleep to me it felt as if sleep and other things were dead last on my list of priorites especially now. So I got up and got ready to meet Kasumi at Yuri's to pick her up so we could get her memory back faster, it took me in what seem like no time to get over there even though it was a good fifty minutes from my place.

We greeted Yuri's mom and I preceded to help Yuri get ready for school , I found it boring so I let my mind wander and noticed how nice Yuri's room smelled. Even if it was just her scent that covered the room, it was quite enjoyable for me to have atleast something of the old non-amnesiac Yuri lingering around. It reminded me of the wonderful and horrible times that me and Yuri had endured so far, this was just another one to add to that list. Afterall , Amnesia or no Amnesia she was still the cute Yuri I fell for back then.

I took Yuri's hand and pulled her softly behind me as always leading her to school, where we met up with Miyu who Yuri hid from. "Are you sure she has Amnesia cause she doesn't seem to have problems with her girlfriend!" Miyu bluntly stated

"Cause I'm sure she can smell the evil fangirlness eminating from you." I retorted.

"What about Kasumi!"

"What about Kasumi! She's Kasumi, no one knows just what in the world is going through that girl's mind!"

Coincidently, Kasumi was at the moment thinking the following: OMG Kumi and Yuri Are So My OTP Without Question! I wonder what Kumi and Yuri have done together? Ooh the juicy details will be needed or I might just make a fanfiction of them! * Breaking the Fourth Wall Is So Possible When You Have A Yellow Knife! XD!* .

I turned back toward school and contuined Yuri in hand, though it took a little longer due to Yuri wanting to stop and stare at things multiple times. Today we're finally going to get Yuri's borg back and retrieve her memory, then everything would be normal again.

"Cellcom Check!"

"GPS Check!"

"Juntoku Knife Check!"

Me and Kasumi said in unison as we prepared to enter the Forest of Spaceships, I looked toward the forest and saw how imposing it was with many trees and ships everywhere as well as the police tape that didn't make me feel any better about this.

"Oh ! I had a question!"

"What is it, ?"

"What would happen if we can't get the borg back?"

"Then would remain a child for the rest of her life." she stated sternly.

I pondered this as me and Kasumi went into the forest and began searching for Yuri's borg, that statement made me really wonder where Yuri's happyness really would be assured: With me? or In staying in a everlasting infancy with complete ignorance and bliss? Which would she really rather have? or could it be both? I'm sure I could take care of her if she ended up like that for however long. No! I have to find that borg and get Yuri back to normal, then something reminded me that my borg could track Yuri's borg.

"Oh My Borg! We just wasted two hours looking for that borg when we could have just tracked it!" I said scolding myself for forgetting something so simple.

"Good Job Kumi! Are you sure Yuri isn't rubbing off on you?" Kasumi said as sarcastically as she could.

Then a surge of pain hit us, like a ton of bricks, we knew it was Yuri's borg a ran as fast as we could eventually getting to the borg in question and a ...friend. It was some kind of giant alien with the borg caught in its mouth ready to be crunched into little borg bits. "Whoa~" We said in a grimance of fear and horror, shooting as many drills as we could before it could attack and hoping it would be dead by the time we opened our eyes we had the borg, overkilled the giant, and been surrounded by more of its friends.

I could see that the borg was extremely close to dying and there was little time to get it back to Yuri, but the gang of giant aliens would have no person escaping. Which caused me surprise when Kasumi decided to take the whole thing single-handedly.

"I'll take care of these guys you just make a run for it Kumi, Your little girly toy needs that really fast." She said adding that bit of mean humor to lighten her insane decision.

"Kasumi that's crazy you can't handle all of these guys on your own, you'll be massacared if you do!"

"What? Trying to be cool and heroic for your girlfriend, Hah! You forget I'm an alien, too!" She replied before being grabbed at by multiple hands from those aliens.

I moved quickly out of the way as the giants fought for their next snack, they grabbed and pulled like children fighting over a single toy only it would end with a far more gruesome outcome for Kasumi if one got her. She swiftly sliced the giants' arms and fell with a small thud, but they apparently weren't going to let being armless stop them from having their meal as they jumped and crawled on eachother trying to eat Kasumi.

I backed away further and accidently into one giant who attempted to make me a meal too, but not before he got a mouthful of drills in the face and through the head before letting me go. I looked terrified and overwhelmed, "Kasumi!"

My answer was a single drill flying out of nowhere through one giant, then swiftly cutting in one quick motion through all the others. This followed by a barage of drills cutting open then area where Kasumi was, she climbed up and had a wild eyed crazed face complete with her signature wide grin. She looked ready to take on ten times the amount of aliens she just slaughtered, and I figured out why, her eyes were those of the Yellow Knife.

"Well, Well We meet again Drill, Trying to save your broken toy. You'd best hurry or else your toy might end up more then just broken." Said the Yellow Knife Kasumi in a cruel tone.

"She's not a toy and I will save her!" I said angrily back.

She just smiled and turned her attention to a new group of aliens who had the misfortune of being the Yellow Knife's next set of victims, I watched it literally leaped across the field pursuing every last alien in sight. I felt so confused what did that Yellow Knife mean? A sudden pinch hit my arm and grew harder, I turned and saw a huge claw grasping my arm.

I hit it with my Borg's dills but to no avail, it slowly began to twist my arm off, I suddenly saw dills come through the claw ... through where my arm was? But even this didn't stop it as it finally torn my entire arm off, and revealed a horrifying thing to me.

In place of where my arm previously was... instead a bundle of twisting and squirming borg drills, I stared simply too overwhelmed by this. That was finally my limit I couldn't take it anymore , this had been the final breaking point. I fell to my knees and held onto Yuri's borg as tightly as possible and brokedown, I could feel a river of tears flow down my cheeks as I sobbed loudly. It was all too much to bear just as me and Yuri finally had a chance at a happy life , What had it all been for? I would have to lie to Yuri just to keep our relationship together and now I was exactly the same as the very aliens on our heads, could this get any worse.

I apparently opened my mouth too soon as the worse did come and it was a humongous slithering worm alien with one heck of a mouth, I should really learn to keep my mouth shut. But there was little time to think as I ran as fast as I could carrying Yuri's borg with me, I tripped and fell taking a few strands of police tape down with me as I was a mere few feet from Yuri and Ms. Hisakawa. I tried crawling toward them still panicking from the beast that was still chasing me, I could see Yuri crying and Ms. Hisakawa ready to skewer the alien behind me.

Aparently Kasumi had gotten use to popping up at the last minute to save everyone, which considering she had a rival alien was extremely ironic. I got on my knees and contiuned crying where I had left off at the forest, I was so happy and so sad at the exact same time that I couldn't stop. But needed to talk to us "Now!", so we left Yuri to recover her memories in the infirmary, Miyu would later inform me that Yuri made a full recovery but her only concern was why she tasted cherries and mushrooms in her mouth? I blushed a dark crimson and muttered somethings under my breath, hoping Miyu would drop the question which she did for once.

I couldn't go home with one arm and a arm made of alien drills so I went to the only person I could go to at the moment, Kasumi. She was nice enough to allow me to stay at her house for awhile and lend me a night gown, which was just as frilly as everything else in her room. I layed on her bed and sighed to myself, "I'll never have a husband now."

"Kumi... aren't you gay? So you never would have gotten a husband! Much less sleep with one, I bet you'll just marry Yuri and have some `Fun` with her. She'll be your little girly play thing! Hehehe!Nya!" said Kasumi while making obscene gestures unnecessarily.

"Wha! Stop doing that! I could be intrested in both! I just like Yuri more...is all. And I Would Not Have `Fun` With Her!" I said then whispered "unless she wanted to..."

"Nya! I'm only teasing you, I'm sure You'll be fine. Yuri loves you I'm sure she'll stay with you no matter what," She reassured, I was one of those times were I admired how nice Kasumi could be," And if she tries to go I'm sure those drills have more than one use! Hahahhehe! Nya!" and that admirance turned to dust in less than a second.

I took some cake that Kasumi had made, it was really good and really helped at a time like this. It was then that I noticed atleast for a second how nice Kasumi looked, she looked really cute actually almost attractive. I quickly removed that thought from my head and concentrated on something else. "Hey Kasumi...Are you okay?"

"Yeah cause now I'm not alone anymore." She admitted.

I was glad to hear that she was okay atleast with that Yellow Knife in her, I was able to sleep well that night now that all the worrying and trouble was done with. Soon winter break would come and I could try to get closer to Yuri while sorting out the future, in the mean time I could atleast see her cute face at school. I kinda wish we had the same , but then I couldn't see her while on the job.

I woke up and yawned, I looked around and remebered I had stayed at Kasumi's so I wasn't in my house. I got ready for school and waited for Kasumi who took a hour to brush her hair, and we headed off to meet Yuri.

When we got there Yuri gave her usual good morning, and we greeted her back.

"Kumi, How's your right arm?" Yuri said in a concerned tone.

" said it should heal up real fast." I said trying to dispel her worry.

"Hey Kumi? You came a different way this morning didn't you?"

"I stayed over at Kasumi's"

"Ohhhh man... I wanted to stay over, too."

"Next time."

After being interviewed by me and Kasumi headed back to her house, I was really sad though I had a new arm it didn't mean I was human, it was just flesh over the drills like that really made very much difference.

"I hate this, no matter what I do I have to check it out with my borg first. Even to move my arm... This just isn't me. You may like this Kasumi...But I feel weird," I sadly said before drills lifted me up and tore small holes squirming about.

"I Have To Protect Yuri. I Don't Want Her To Feel The Way We Do. So I Need Your Help, Kasumi."

I hope this works...

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I would like to thank all those who have been reading thus far, this was one of my toughest chapters but the length and amount of time was well worth it I hope, I would also like to say that I have been having trouble with Ms.H's name it disappears in all the previous chapters so I will hope it doesn't happen this time. So Thank You for reading and please contiune reading as I will get to the third manga and add a few winter break ministories! Hopefully no writer's blocks this time! **


	18. Winter Break Is A Headache!

**I don't own Alien Nine nor any of its characters they belong to Hitoshi Tomizawa, too bad CPM went out of buisness awhile back.**

I was really grateful that it was winter break and that I could spend time at Yuri's again, though it was gonna be a long break since I was living with Kasumi now. She wasn't what you'd call discreet, she constantly teased me in anyway she could. she would tease me about Yuri, about my sexuality, about the way I dressed, about my borg drills, and flirt with me, stare out in space with a creepy smile, talk to her Yellow Knife, and come onto me. So she was only good at bothering me.

"Hey are you going to Yuri's?" Kasumi Questioned.

"Yeah..Why?" I asked.

"Oh, Nothing. Just that I wonder how your little date is gonna go?"

"Don't say that its personal, and we're just gonna hangout maybe do a few things."

"Yeah, but what kinds of `things`? Hmm, I bet you'll both get all romantic and mushy maybe even makeout and eventually-!" I covered Kasumi's mouth and hissed to her.

"Don't Even Say Those Kinds Of Things You Perv! We're Just 12! Plus this is a teen rated `yuri` fanfic! The Author Can Only Put So Much Down Before They've Crossed The Line!" **(** **I Thought Only Kasumi Was Allowed To Break The Fourth Wall!)**

"Aww, but you know you wanna! You know just as well as I do you just wanna fuse with Yuri! In every sense of the word! Hahahaha! Nya!"

"Shut It! I don't want your dirty interpretation of my condition! So what if I want Yuri?"

"See Kumi! Acceptance is the first step! Now all you need is-"

"What did we just say! Augh! Nevermind I'll be back later!" I said before stomping out.

I know I shouldn't snap at Kasumi, but I hate when she uses Yuri against me it just makes me so mad! I should be able to be with someone and just want them for their own merits, she jokes and teases but it really leaves a mark. Oh well, at least I get to see Yuri, I think we need to discuss a few things.

*Knock,Knock,Knock* "Oh Come On! Yuri Hurry Up!" I yelled from outside her apartment door.

"Yuri! It's Kumi! Time to stop sleeping! It's already 10 in the morning! Get Up! Just come in Kumi!" Yelled back.

I opened the door and sat down on their couch to wait for the ever sleeping Yuri, I loved her but sometimes I worried that something was wrong with her. I heard a loud yawn followed by Yuri screaming and crying about why her mom didn't wake her up earlier, she came in still dressed in her pajamas trying to look for something. I smiled it was so cute that she still wore pajamas, she turned and saw me before screaming louder.

"Enough with the screaming this is a apartment not a amusement park!" yelled scoldingly.

"Sorry,Mom! H-hey Kumi. Eh heh... Sorry! I forgot today that I had a date with you and ...and...*stutters uninteligble things* !" Yuri said almost forgetting to breathe.

"Calm down, Yuri! Breathe! for borg's sake! and don't say date outloud just yet." I told Yuri.

"Sorry, I forgot mom didn't know yet." She said apologenicly.

"Look just get ready and we'll go, unless you want me to help you pick something out." I said teasingly.

"Wha-What? Please don't joke like that Kumi-chan...Would you really?" Yuri said half serious-half jokingly.

"No...unless you really need the help." I admitted, maybe Kasumi had a point...

Yuri ran back to her room to get dressed, but I knew she was probably beet red with embarassment. When she came back she was wearing a little fur hat, small coat, and long skirt, she couldn't have looked more like a little kid if she tried! I blushed and chuckled abit, before we left Yuri's mom wanted to wish us off.

"You really don't have to , we'll be fine. I'll protect Yuri from anything!" which was completely true.

"Oh my little girl going off all the time, please take good care of her and make her happy." she said, it sounded almost like she was giving Yuri away to me. I turned crimson, and begged for her to stop in my mind.

We left after that and took a train to a near by shopping center, both of us had saved a good amount of allowance the past month or we had a good amount of money to make a few purchases or whatever, but I had to talk to Yuri later about some stuff. We looked around for abit till a small shop caught Yuri's attention, the shop sold cute stuffed animals. It was so cute that Yuri still liked stuffed animals, even if it was a little immature and Yuri was the oldest, I had long since gotten over many things like that.

It kinda made me see that maybe I grew up faster than I should have, but now I really missed being so innocent like Yuri. I lost most of my childhood before I even realized it, I knew I could atleast spend the last bit with Yuri and much more after that ended. Yuri smiled widely as she finally found the one stuffed toy she wanted, it was a couple of neko's that held hands, I blushed furiously and bought it for her despite her protests.

She clung to my arm and hugged it tightly to thank me, "Don't hug so tightly or you'll hurt both of us." I said teasingly but knew she might hurt herself hugging my now metal filled body. I couldn't really feel much of anything really and my mind had trouble keeping the borg out of the equation, all I wanted was me and Yuri to be alone together at the moment.

We shopped at some clothing stores and bought a couple of things, though I had to resist the urge to tease Yuri like Kasumi or Miyu would if they were there. We stopped at a little cafe, and rested there for a bit.

"Hey...Kumi?" Yuri asked in her usual hesitant tone.

"Yeah, What is it? Yuri." I replied.

"Well...Its just ..I feel as though I don't do enough, I mean your always so nice and lovely, you buy stuff for me even if I could pay for it myself, and your always the one who basically runs our relationship."

"Listen Yuri, I do that because I love you! I love you so much that I don't want you to sweat the little things. I want to make sure your the one who's happy and carefree, Its you who I want to spoil lovingly. You do enough by just being you, if I wanted anything I would let you know."

"Oh Kumi! Your too good to me! I want to do something for you too! Anything, Please! Just name it and I'll do it!" She shouted causing a large amount of attention to rest on our table.

"Please don't shout... Alright I'll think about it and tell you if anything comes to mind."

"Oh thank you Kumi! I'll make sure to whatever it is! I Love you!" She again shouted and snuggled up to me happily.

I just smiled akwardly as the entire cafe was now staring at us with mixed reactions, some `aww~`ing and others that shook their head in disapproval. I dearly hoped no one from school was there especially Haruka, while she was a good friend of mine I knew that she might let her mouth slip. I was sadly mistaken as Iwanami and his `pals` came over to our booth, Iwanami, Namiki, and Hironaka they weren't exactly friends more of that they just liked the same thing...

and that thing was "Wearing an Alien".

They are what you'd call `Addicts` , always wanting some thrill caused by being controlled especially when it was those addictive Gladius aliens. I glared at Iwanami, there self-proclaimed leader, and asked:

"So what do you want with us, Iwanami?" concluding that the other two were mostly just dragged around by him here.

"Oh We just wanted to have a nice chat with you, Kawamura-chan." he said with a horribly masked hostility.

"Why don't you turn around before I make you! I'm sure your just sore about your little high getting killed."

"Now, now Kawamura, Why can't we just have a nice talk? Or Why don't we talk about your relationship with the crybaby there?"

"Are you looking for a fight because what we do is none of your buisness!"

"Well no need to get defensive unless there is something more to that friendship than just being best friends! I heard the rumors and thought they were the usual boring dribble, but when it was about the famous and prudish Miss Class President Kawamura being `intrested` romantically in some girl I just had to see if they were true, even if now they've stopped I'm sure with just my testimony they might come back worse." he smirked.

"Urrr...Fine have a seat and let's talk!" I growled at him.

"I knew you'd see it our way once you got used to the idea. Now, how are you both doing?"

"You know how we've been fairing after what your little bunch did to Yuri! I've felt better with Pneumonia! Now Get to the point and stop beating around the bush!"

"My,My so quick to get to the point! Is she usually so direct about everything, hmm Otani? Well I guess I'll get to my point then, I wanted to see if those rumors were true but also how deep it was."

"Well what if they are true? What does it matter to you!"

"So they are true! How much do you love her?Hmm?"

"...I hate you! If there weren't any of these people to witness it I would tear you up!Now I think one of us should go!"

"But we were having such a delightful talk, what's the rush? Can't stand talking about your little girlfriend? Or are you just embarassed to be seen with her?" He told me almost as if it were true, but was it...?

"Come on, Yuri! I'd rather not stay if these jerks are gonna keep bothering us!" I said grabbing Yuri by the hand and pulling her away with me.

As we got outside I felt so drained and angry, that I wanted to punch something so we got a couple of Taiyaki. Which I proceeded to chomp down on rather hastily, which made Yuri very nervous.

"Are you alright Kumi?" she asked concerned for my well being.

"Of course not! Not after what those guys said!" I replied harshly.

"...I don't care what they say! I know you love me! And I love you! So...I don't think we should let it get to us."

"...Your right Yuri. I really sorry to worry you, but I think now is the best time to discuss some things."

I grabbed Yuri's hand and pulled her over to some convienent benches for us to sit and talk at, though I had gone over what to say thousands of time in my head, my heart made me feel nervous and took the sound right from my mouth. It was a heavy weight in my chest that felt crushing, I really didn't know how to start off.

"Yuri...we've been going out for a while now right?" I started the best I could.

"Yeah? Why?" She asked naively.

"Well... you know how we said we would tell our parents about `us` after awhile?"

"Yeah... why did you tell your mom?"

"Yes. And she said that she was happy for us... But I would rather tell your parents with you, my mom is more laidback, though I can tell yours maybe alittle less accepting."

"Well it's good about your mom, but yeah my mom is the only one we really have to worry about cause dad's too busy to really say anything."

"Then there's somethingelse we need to talk about... How would you like to live with me and Kasumi?"

"...I would like to, but I'd have to ask my mom first."

"Well that's okay, man it seems your mom runs everything...hmm." It was weird that her mom had to be addressed for everything, If I wanted to do something all I did was tell my mom that I was gonna do something and that was the end of that.

Afterwards we realized that it was getting late and split up to get some last minute shopping, which included some christmas gifts I got for Yuri. We met up again and left back home to Yuri's apartment, the whole way we both had butterflies in our stomaches and kept quiet. Till we finally got to her home, I was so nervous I felt frozen and wanted to run the other way, but I promised to go in with Yuri so I stayed.

We walked in and greeted Yuri's mom, while I made up a reason to stay the night instead of go back to Kasumi's. I sat next to Yuri as she asked her mom to come over, she was pretty curious and sat in a chair opposite of us. Yuri got panicky and tried to think of how to start, but just exhausted herself dark crimson thinking about it. So I took charge and began for her:

"Uhm... Thanks for letting me stay over, " I started.

"Its no problem, besides I'm sure Yuri would be happy to have you stay." She replied.

"Well... Me and Yuri have something we would like to talk to you about."

"Okay, What is it ?"

"Its about `us`..."

"Yes, What about you two?"

"Well... You see... Uhm.."

" WE'RE IN LOVE!" Yuri yelled unexpectedly.

Everything just stood still as we all took time to recover and rewind what just happend, even me and Yuri were in an akward state of frozen silence. Till I just decided to contiune.

"Like Your daughter said, me and her are romantically invovled. Now I know its extremely shocking to find out this , but-" I said being interrupted by .

"Oh My Little Yuri finally found someone to love! Granted it was half-way expected, but all that matters is that you both love each other. I really didn't think you would find somone as young as Kawamura or get involve at this age, but I'm happy for you." she said hugging both of us suddenly.

"Wha-! You half-way expected her to turn out like this! What kind of up bringing did you have, Yuri?"

"Well of course we half-way expected it, her name is Yuri. Though I can't say I wanted you to be like this or that I really approve, but like I said as long as your both happy. Now what do you plan to do with my daughter?"

"Mom! Please don't say embarassing things like that! Were still just 12!" Yuri Pleaded.

"EH! I...I...Uhm...*Stuttering*...I want to protect her... and keep her happy. I promise I won't do anything to her!" I said blushing up a storm.

"Well I would rather you did nothing, but eventually you'll do something. As long as you both consent to it." She smiled.

We both turn dark crimson and felt like just dropping dead, she really shouldn't say things like that espeacially to two adolescent 12 year olds.

"After all your both just hitting puberty, I'm sure that eventually those hormones are going to get to you." She added, SHE really should just stop now.

She left to go tell Yuri's father , from what I could make out he was just as happy, I was able to finally relax completely now in Yuri's apartment. It was relaxing before, but now I didn't have the pressure of hiding our relationship. Though I had one more thing to do before my plans could continue, but it would have to wait till later today.

Yuri hugged my arm and smiled at me looking on the verge of tears, I bet the relief of that made her only too happy, I smiled back at her and gave her a quick kiss. Even if I was more relaxed I was still uncomfortable letting our parents see us kiss, there was a line and beside I couldn't really celebrate yet. The very least she just cuddled with me, though she did that before we even dated I thought remebering how much she clung to me just mere minutes of knowing me.

"Hey...Kumi?" She said shyly.

"Yeah?" I said wondering what she would have to be shy about?

"Sorry if my mom embarassed you... But I was wondering."

"Oh its okay...( though it was like she mind read me!) So what were you wondering?"

"Well...* whispers something in my ear*."

"Waaaah! Uh...Well its hard to tell you really...eh."

"But I want to know! Everyone else seems to know and I don't want to be a kid forever!"

"But I like you being naive its really cute...plus I don't want to ruin it...It will be better when we do it that way." ( Now please don't ask me to corrupt you anymore! I thought)

"Fine! What about that favor?... Have you decided!"

"Eh...Not yet... just let me think a while longer."

"Hmph!" Yuri said and began to pout, causing me to chuckle.

Later we would go and sleep in her room, she would cuddle with me and fall asleep while I slunk out to finish some buisness. I picked up the phone in the kitchen and punched in a number that I somehow knew and waited for the tone...

"Hello the person you- Hello!" Interrupted the familiar voice.

"Hello,... Megumi..." I said monotonely..." I think its time the `Four` of us talked...How 'bout a little cafe I know... I am a Drill afterall."


	19. Two day Christmas Anxieties

**I do not own Alien Nine nor any of its characters , as usual they belong to the genius Hitoshi Tomizawa. Plz review , Also Happy Holidays , Hope no Sunflowers ruin your holiday!**

I hung up the phone and yawned, now that my plans were set up I could spend a day or two at Yuri's. That would be Christmas eve and Christmas day, hopefully I could make those days the best for her sake. Afterall I would have to runoff after words, I was sure that I would worry her to death after all this was done. There were lots of things to worry about these two days were the only break I would truly have, I especially was worried about the talk with Megumi.

I could barely recall our conversation, so I guessed that my borg took over after being repressed this whole day. He was as much a threat as was everything else, I could only control it so long and predict his behavior only so much. Both of us were such logical beings, but the defining point was that I had emotions outside of borg instinct. I slumped against a wall and slid down to a balled up position, wondering how this would turn out. Would she even want me if she knew?

I just sat and ran random thoughts in my head just to make sure it was `me` and not `borg` , I got up after double checking for an hour and crept back into Yuri's room. I stood at the doorway and looked at her borg, it was funny that thing was more like me than Yuri was, it wanted what I wanted, It thought like how I thought, and It was a Drill just like me. Both of us, just symbiotes, just competeing for the same host,...Looks like he knew the whole checking procedure and snuck up on me anyway.

I walked softly and stopped again infront of Yuri's bed, I looked down at her cute sleeping face. She still believed that I had been holding her securely the whole time,... I could feel some wet droplets fall from my face. I had been crying the whole time, I tilted my head and cried silently in my head letting the tears drip drop on to Yuri's carpet. It was so quiet I could hear each tear fall... Drip..Drop..Drip...Drop... It was pretty rhythmic much like a heart beat, but mine felt so disconnected I wonder if it would beat once and give two more in succession.

She was so different since I had met her months ago, she could never realize just how blessed she was. She had the freedom to fly outside, while I was stuck in this lonely cage admiring her. She was the only one that came out with only a few scratches, unlike me or Kasumi who were aliens who could never be human again. She was so lovely, but she was also a reminder of something I could never be, She could move without having to check everything out with someone else, she could feel and touch what I would never be able to fully could love me and never have to control herself, while I was on guard against myself constantly trying to restrict my actions, thinking of all this I never felt more alone even with her next to me.

Her Borg stirred and woke up, getting cross-eyed and glaring at me, I imitated him with the same cross eyes glare.

"_What is it Kumi? What are you planning? or is it your Borg I'm talking to?" _ He asked almost in a convincing concerned voice.

"_You know your talking to both of us, are you jealous? That we're so close to her..._ Ugh... That's getting annoying, any way you don't have to worry I actually have feelings for her." I replied.

"_As long as I'm with her I will stop you if you try anything... Just know that Kumi."_

" Just know that I trust you to do that much if need be..."

He fell back to sleep and I crawled back under the sheets, and held Yuri again. These borgs were getting on my nerves, both spoke so monotonely it drove me crazy.I eventually fell asleep.

When I woke up it was still pretty early, even when it was the holidays I woke up at ungodly hours, I yawned and turned to see Yuri still sleeping cutely and her borg who was also still asleep. Like host , like borg I guess. I got up and walked to the kitchen to cook breakfest,its a habit, but saw that Yuri's mom , Satoko, was already doing that.

"Good *yawn*Morning, ." I yawned.

"Oh good morning Kumi, How did you sleep last night?"

"I slept well, thanks for asking."

"That's nice, there's a call for you from a `Kasumi`."

"Oh...Borg.." I said picking up the phone, knowing that doom was on the other end.

"Uh...Hello...Kasumi." I said sounding almost like Yuri.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" She screeched from the other end.

"Ow!"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED KASUMI WAS ABOUT YOUR MISERABLE LIFE DRILL!" I guess it was the Yellow Knife.

"I'm Sorry I forgot to call her!"

"JUST BE GLAD SHE FORGIVES YOU DRILL! Bye,Nya~!" She ended.

I hung the phone up and rubbed my temples, if you've never heard a Yellow Knife scream at you it feels like a thousand heavy metal concerts plus the fans in your ears. Yuri woke up and yawned,before walking up to me and falling back to sleep in my arms, I sighed it should be romantic but it was more of a hassle then anything else.

I laid her down on the couch and started to watch some television, which only had christmas specials playing ticking me off, I sighed. Why was my life so god darn awkward! Oh that's right I'm a stoic,independent,clandestine alien preteen girl dating a helpless, dependent, melancholy preteen girl, if any of that made sense it just showed how use to it I was.

I called Kasumi and asked her to stay over so we could celebrate christmas together, as well as make up for not telling her I was staying here, she agreed and came over as fast as she could. Yuri eventually woke up and wanted to cuddle with me, I gave and let her out of boredom.

We chatted and all had fun talking about random things,the borgs both sat apathetically and questioned why we celebrated christmas. we tried to explain but it just ended up more confusing then helpful so we gave up and settled for `just because`. As it got dark Yuri got tired and fell to sleep on my lap leaving me and Kasumi to talk.

"So it seems you've got Yuri in the palm of your hand and you've already started these plans of yours, What next wondergirl? Gonna get your wedding planned 9 years in advance?" Kasumi asked sarcastically.

"No...But I will keep her safe and happy."

"You can only have things go your way for so long...Your afraid aren't you."

"...Yes, I can only do so much to protect her."

"_But that's why I allied myself with you Yellow Knife as a reassurance just in case I can't protect her...then again your just a disposable shield, I know all that's left in there or all that will remain is a cold,distant Yellow Knife...almost like a disease killing each cell in the body till there is nothing left." _I said in a cold, monotone voice with no expression.

"Your excatly the same way Drill Borg..."

...Tommorrow Yuri would wake up early and wake us up jumping up and down in hyper excitment, I jumped up with her just for today because it was Christmas, we would open gifts and have fun enjoying each others company. I enjoyed today as my last day at Yuri's tommorrow I would have to slip out and meet with Megumi to talk about my `situation`. I felt a little guilty for leaving her hanging but it had to be done for her own safety.


End file.
